


Music is to the Soul (what words are to the mind)

by shiroderexx



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, And he appears three times, Anxiety, Bullying, Happy Ending, Hospitals, If Yeosang speaks..., Jongho please come home, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Making out in a toilet stall is UNSANITARY, NSFW, Oneus & Onewe are here to save the day, Park Seonghwa is a tease, Playing pool is hot and here is why, Poor Kim Hongjoong what he has to go through, Sad Backstories, Seonghwa just needs a hug, Smut, Sort of Enemiest to Lovers, Soulmate AU, Yeosang also owns a braincell, Youngjo (RAVN) is the only functional braincell, YunGiHong flatmates, Yunho should get a rise they don't pay him enough, but it goes brrrr whenever he sees Mingi, but not really, these bitches gay good for them, these guys are no use, they are whipped your honor, this is WooSan world we are just living in it, woosan shenanigans, you gotta love the grandmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroderexx/pseuds/shiroderexx
Summary: Kim Hongjoong, a hopeless romantic music major, is waiting for a song recommendation to pop out in his head and turn his world upside down. However, as it usually happens with love, his soulmate is not the person Hongjoong expects them to be. Park Seonghwa, a grounded future entrepreneur, is the complete opposite of him. One has his head on the clouds, the other his feet on the ground, but where do their hearts lay?Hongjoong is a part-timer at a music store. Many people come and go looking for music to recommend, and that includes his flatmate, Mingi, who is in desperate search for his soulmate. However, this task may pose more problems than it will solve, and Yunho is already getting tired of his flatmates shenanigans.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 36
Kudos: 86





	1. Soulmates, flatmates and daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m back again, this time with a SeongJoong Soulmate AU. I will be uploading two chapters every week from today, so, hopefully, this story will be finished soon! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments as they always help me cheer up and continue writing, so if you want to see this story finished, do encourage me! 
> 
> I apologize in advance for any mistake I've made as English is not my first language (feel free to shout at me in either English or Spanish!). 
> 
> Anyways... Without further ado, buckle up!

Hongjoong turned yet another page of the Rolling Stone magazine he was boringly reading. Working part-time in a CD store was a job made for a guy who had been dreaming of music ever since he was in the womb. However, as much fun and interesting he found the job, the lethargic afternoons of August, before classes started once again after the summer break, and the shop was filled with students looking for new music to enjoy, were sucking the life out of him. Hongjoong wondered many times whether or not it was even profitable to open the store if no clients were coming in, but he would have never told that to the owner, a seventy-something years old gentleman, for various reasons. First of all, he still got his check every month no matter the sales. Secondly, because the man, Mr. Kim, had taken him almost half-a-year ago as a part-timer after a lot of begging, and Hongjoong felt so indebted to the gentleman that he could not ever complain about any of his eccentricities. And lastly, but probably most importantly, because he _loved_ music.

Hongjoong deeply believed what Nietzsche had once said, that, without music, life would be a mistake. For everyone in this world he lived in, music was a crucial part of their lifes. But even more so for Hongjoong. He listened to music all the hours he was awake, and even while he was sleeping, as he would sometimes leave some background music. His earliest memory involved him pounding his dad’s piano, stealing some out of tune notes from it as well as laughter from his parents. His house had always been alive with the sound of music, just like the hills in the musical. So, it had only come natural for him to pursue it as a dream. Hongjoong wanted to be a musician, he _needed_ to create music. As unattainable as a dream as it seemed and was, he still wanted it badly. That is why he started taking piano lessons from his dad, which were followed by self-taught clumsy guitar chords and violin classes in music school. After some research, he had settled in one aspect of the music creation process, the one that was the most appealing to him, that of music composing. He wanted to write lyrics, create harmonies, pick the notes to a melody… 

For that purpose, he had signed up for multiple music programs and had eventually gotten a scholarship to major in said area in the College of Music of Seoul’s National University, the most prestigious college in South Korea. He had started classes last March, and he could not be more happy about it. Once he had moved from Anyang, his hometown, to the capital, he felt as if the doors of heaven were opening up just for him. So many opportunities were appearing right in front of him, so many interesting people to meet… And perhaps one of them could be… Hongjoong was shy thinking about it, even shier speaking of it. He would never dare to admit he was dying to find his soulmate, to hear that first song recommendation pop out on his mind, on the back of his head. He had heard so many amazing stories about it happening. His mom still remembered the first song that had popped out on her mind after she had spoken to her soulmate, Hongjoong’s dad, Sinatra’s _Fly Me to the Moon_. From time to time, they would dance to its beat across the living room while embracing each other. This sight had made Hongjoong a hopeless romantic. He daydreamed about the moment he would speak to them, to his soulmate. Would he instantly know? What would be the first song they would recommend? Once again he found himself creating endless playlists for a person he had yet to meet. His Genie account would go on a strike if it could from all the work he was forcing it to do…

The soft dingling of the small bell of the shop brought him back to reality. Finally, a customer had come in. Hongjoong lifted his eyes from the magazine to see a too familiar face standing on the door frame. It was a tall drop-dead gorgeous man with an imposing aura, however, when you got past those full lips and silky hair of his, Mingi was just the biggest softie on planet Earth. As if prompted by Hongjoong’s thoughts, the guy broke into a huge smile, forcing his eyes to turn into crescent moons. Damn… Hongjoong wished for a second he was his soulmate, but the man already got one. 

Mingi approached the counter with long steps and leaned towards Hongjoong speaking with a cheerful tone. “Hongjoong hyung, I thought I would find you here.”

“Well, there isn’t many other places I could be,” Hongjoong shrugged. 

“You weren’t home, so I was lonely,” he pouted. 

Mingi was very much his flatmate. Hongjoong had found him and his other flatmate, Yunho, (or rather they found Hongjoong) at the beginning of the year, when he had started looking for a place to rent. Hongjoong simply checked some forums and a couple days later, Yunho contacted him on Kakao. Truth be told, Hongjoong was still scared to ask him how on Earth he had found him, but he was grateful he trusted his guts and followed along with what could have been a possible threat. Besides, the apartment Yunho was offering to him was too good to be true (which did not help ease Hongjoong’s suspicions). It was located in Gwanak-gu, three minutes away from campus and nearby a small convenience store, as well as the music store he worked at. Cafeterias and various meeting points flooded the neighborhood where the university was located, making it a really charming location. The rent was higher than average for a shared flat, but Mingi and Yunho assured him it would end up being worth it as he would save money on public transportation. He was sold when Mingi announced he was also studying music. Even if he was a couple years above him, as Hongjoong had lost a couple academic years due to the music programs he had taken, he was still happy to meet someone who shared the same passions as him. The guy had even conditioned one of the rooms in the flat to work as a studio in order not to give poor Yunho a headache. 

“Wasn’t Yunho coming back today too?” Hongjoong asked. 

“He is going to stay the weekend because his grandma insisted he was too skinny,” Mingi explained while separating from the counter and checking the stalls.

“Grandmothers…,” Hongjoong smiled softly, “You gotta love them.”

“He’ll probably bring some kimchi with him,” Mingi murmured while brushing through some albums. 

“That sounds lovely,” Hongjoong went back to skimming his Rolling Stone. 

“Did you get something new over the summer?” Mingi pointed to the albums.

“Well, we’ve got an interesting but sparse collection of some alternative groups in the back, you wanna check?” Hongjoong offered. 

“Just give me the rarest artist you can find, I really need something that stands out this time,” Mingi almost begged. 

“Is it for a recommendation?” Hongjoong asked.

Mingi nodded while nibbling on his lower lip. Six months later, he still did not know who his soulmate was, but he was eager to meet them. Mingi had explained that suddenly he felt the _ding_ of a microwave reverberate on his head and he _knew_ he had been connected. It happened while they were having dinner at home after a long day of classes. Mingi was chugging on some ramen when he dropped the plate he was holding and brought his hands to his handsome face. 

“I found them,” he simply said.

It was enough for Yunho and Hongjoong to understand. Mingi stared in a panic at his friends and got up. He ran to his bedroom, followed by two very curious Yunho and Hongjoong. In there, he searched like a maniac for something, messing up his bedroom in the process. After a frantic game of hide and seek with whatever he was looking for, Mingi finally emerged from a pile of clothes holding an old CD. 

“What’s that?” Hongjoong wanted to know. 

“It’s 2PM’s No.5 album,” he replied. 

“No way you are really recommending _My house_ ,” Yunho fell to his knees, close to losing his mind because of his friend. 

“I told you many times, Yunho!,” Mingi reminded him, “Go hard or go home!”

“Are you sure about that?” Hongjoong pressed his flatmate.

“I have been sure ever since I heard this song,” Mingi nodded furiously. 

“I can’t believe you were for real,” Yunho pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Mingi then proceeded to read the track list to make sure he got the title of the song right and promptly closed his eyes. 

“I sent it,” he announced.

Then his face lit up to the end of his ears and he threw himself to the floor. “What have I done?”

“I don’t wanna be that person,” Yunho pointed an incriminatory finger at Mingi, “But I told you so!”

“What are they going to think of me?” Mingi covered his mouth, shocked by his own actions, “Maybe they won’t even resp-?”

He shut up and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he started laughing like crazy.

“Has he lost his mind?” Hongjoong confusedly muttered to Yunho. 

“What happened?” Yunho stood up worried. 

“They just recommended ABBA’s _Voulez-Vous_ ,” he explained, “I think I’m already in love.”

“They are as twisted as you, wonderful,” Yunho patted his friend on the head. 

Ever since that day, they kept on sending different songs to the other, and Mingi would blast them on the studio speakers both praising and questioning his soulmate’s music taste. However, time had passed and Mingi still had no clue about who they were. He had already tried using the international Find Your Soul app or FYS, as everyone called it, but none came up when he posted the songs he had been recommended, claiming their position as his soulmate. The reasons could vary, either Mingi’s posts got lost in the algorithm, or truly his soulmate was not even signed up. This semester he had apparently decided on a new strategy: sharing the rarest music he could. Hongjoong was not sure it would work, but he was not about to question his friend’s methods. In the short time he had known Mingi, he had come to learn the guy was eclectic and followed his own logic, even if it was obviously a bad idea. Yunho had told Hongjoong he believed Mingi was some kind of alien who was not able to foresee the consequences of his actions, so Yunho let him be most of the time, as long as it did not put his life at risk, to see if Mingi could learn from his own mistakes and avoid the obviously bad choices by engraving them on his subconscious. So far it had worked, or so Yunho believed. Regardless, Mingi was still a 21 years old guy with the rationality of a toddler, like any other 21 years old. 

Hongjoong headed to the storage room where they kept the rest of the stock and searched for the package that had arrived two weeks ago and that Hongjoong himself had chosen the contents of. Their provider was a little weirded out by his requests, but he had managed to gather most of Hongjoong’s choices to the guy’s surprise, as the groups he had asked for were quite unknown and underground to the general public. Still, Hongjoong believed that with good promotion and a preferential spot on the alternative music section, they would be able to sell these rarities. He grabbed the package and took it outside, placing it on the counter with a big thud. Mingi quickly started checking them.

“I literally don’t know any of these artists,” he had grabbed one of the CDs and was spinning it on his hands. 

“Well, that’s kind of the point?” Hongjoong scrunched his nose and grabbed an album himself, “I personally picked them all,” he informed Mingi, “So I can assure you they are all good artists.”

“If you are behind this, of course it’s going to be good,” Mingi let out a soft chuckle, “ _Soft-_ what? How are you supposed to read their band name?”

He was pointing at a grey album he had grabbed. Hongjoong took a quick glance at it. _Softengine_. 

“Oh, right. Those are a Finnish group,” he said, “I actually don’t know how it’s pronounced, but you should listen to _Yellow House_. I think you’d like it,” he added with a smile.

“Can I borrow the stereo?” Mingi asked. 

“All yours,” Hongjoong pointed at the machine with his chin while he placed the rest of the albums back into their box. 

A couple seconds later, a sweet electronic guitar melody was coming through the speakers. 

“I think I already love it,” Mingi softly bounced to the music. 

“They are quite good, huh?” Hongjoong chuckled. 

“I think the lyrics are great too,” he nodded, “ _Maybe I’ll find you where all the black is white…_ Hopeful and on brand, right?”

“Fits you well,” Hongjoong went back to the storage room to leave the package until the students left some space for restocking with their purchases, “You should wait for the drop and guitar solo,” he added after coming back. 

“Sounds great,” Mingi raised his thumbs and smiled wide.

Then they stood in silence while the rest of the song played. The singer had a full voice that filled the air with its vibrations, captivating its listeners. Mingi found himself getting lost in the melody, enjoying its beats and rhythm. When the drop came, followed by the short but sweet guitar solo Hongjoong had promised, he opened his eyes wide, surprised and delighted by it. He grabbed the album and quickly scanned the tracklist on the back. After finding the song’s title, he read it and closed his eyes to send it away to his soulmate. Wherever they were, he hoped they would enjoy this song as much as he was enjoying it right that moment. 

“I want to listen to the rest of the album,” Mingi stopped the music when the song ended, “How much is it?”

“16,000₩,” Hongjoong replied, “15,000₩ if you go and buy me some iced americano.”

“I’ll be back while you check that,” Mingi winked and rushed out the door. 

Hongjoong shook his head while grinning and proceeded to check the album for his friend. A couple minutes later, he was back holding a couple drinks on his hands. He placed the iced americano on the counter for Hongjoong while sipping from a strawberry milkshake himself. 

“We’ll have dinner together, right?” Mingi asked. 

“Sure, I’ll close around eight,” Hongjoong nodded.

“I’m craving some cold noodles,” Mingi announced. 

“Sounds nice,” he agreed. 

“See you later then,” Mingi exited the shop with his brand new album.

Knowing him, he was going to hide himself in the studio and blast it on repeat until Hongjoong came back for him to get him out of his trance and get some noodles. And that was exactly the sight he found when he came back home fifteen minutes after closing time. He knocked on the studio’s door knowing full well the man inside was not going to hear it, so Hongjoong just entered the room. 

“I’m back,” he announced.

“This group is so good,” Mingi greeted him. 

“Glad you like them,” Hongjoong smiled, “Now, would you fancy some cold noodles?”

Mingi jumped off his chair happily and rushed to give Hongjoong a big and cozy welcome hug in the middle of a humid and hot August. Hongjoong was not very fond of skinship, but he did not mind when Mingi or Yunho came to him looking for cuddles. They were too big to refuse anyway. 

“Let me get my purse,” he got out of the studio after separating from his flatmate.

Some time later, they were in one of the crowded restaurants of the area in front of a couple plates of cold noodles and a bottle of soju. Mingi was eagerly munching on the noodles, as if he had not eaten in days. 

“Mingi-ya, eating is important, but you should breathe too,” Hongjoong softly scolded him. 

“Sorry hyung, I was super hungry,” he wiped his mouth with a napkin. 

“How was your summer break?” Hongjoong asked while grabbing a bite of his own noodles. They were soft and refreshing, the perfect dinner for a hot summer night. 

“Great actually,” Mingi replied while mixing the ingredients of his plate, “I worked part-time in a convenience store. My uncle got me the job.”

“Sounds great,” Hongjoong agreed.

“Yep,” Mingi nodded, “I also went swimming a lot. It was damn hot this summer.”

“To Eurwangni Beach?” 

“Yep.”

“That sounds so nice…,” Hongjoong daydreamed about his friend’s vacation in his hometown Incheon. 

“I invited you,” Mingi raised an eyebrow at the older, “But you were busy.”

“Well, yeah…,” Hongjoong scratched the back of his neck nervously, “I was busy with the shop and composing.”

“It’s okay, you can just come next summer,” Mingi smiled warmly. 

“Sure, I’ll go next time,” Hongjoong nodded. 

“By the way, I’ll go pick up Yunho on Sunday. Are you free?” his flatmate asked. 

“To the airport, right?” Hongjoong asked for confirmation that came in the shape of a soft hum, “We can go pick him up. What time does the flight from Gwangju land?”

“Around 12 P.M? I think?” Mingi tilted his head, trying to remember the time, “I’ll ask Yunho tomo-”

Mingi closed his eyes for a second. Hongjoong was already used to him suddenly disappearing from the conversation once a day, the moment his soulmate sent the recommendation. Part of Hongjoong was happy for his flatmate. In the short time he had known him, he had proved how sweet of a human being he was. Always treating people kindly and trying to lift the mood when everyone was feeling a little blue. Hongjoong knew for sure that whoever his soulmate was, they were the luckiest person on Earth, to meet such an amazing person like Mingi. However, another part of Hongjoong was incredibly jealous of him. He really wanted to meet his soulmate already. To some people, he might seem desperate, thus why he did not talk about it that much, but Hongjoong was dying to share his life with the person that was meant to be for him. Whether they would end up being a friend or a lover, it would be one thousand times better than being a complete stranger. 

“Super Junior’s _Sorry, Sorry_?” Mingi was confused. 

“Why are they apologizing?” Hongjoong chuckled.

“I don’t know, hyung. They are sending me weird songs these days,” Mingi sighed and took a sip from his soju glass.

“Like?” Hongjoong’s curiosity had been piqued. 

“They recommended a children's song about a ponytail…” Mingi sighed again even more strongly.

“A ponytail?” Hongjoong burst out laughing. 

“I’ve got it stuck in my head for days now,” Mingi gestured desperately, “ _I’ve got a ponytail, I’ve got a po-po-po-po-po-po-po-po-ponytail_.”

Hongjoong’s laugh intensified when his flatmate sang the song for him. Mingi continued for a while, even adding a little dance to accompany the song’s lyrics. 

“Maybe they are with some children?” Hongjoong suggested.

“Wait!” Mingi was shocked by the idea, “What if they _have_ kids?”

“These days people usually marry their soulmate, that would be weird,” Hongjoong assured him.

“What if I become a homewrecker, hyung?” Mingi gasped and grabbed Hongjoong’s wrist. 

“You are not going to become a homewrecker,” Hongjoong rolled his eyes. 

“Are you sure?” Mingi pouted.

“If they were married, you could just be friends with them,” Hongjoong tried to help. 

“Friends?!” Mingi’s voice got louder, grabbing everyone’s attention in the restaurant, he lowered it and continued talking, “I sent them 2PM’s _My house_ as the first recommendation, I am looking forward to banging them.”

“What if they are not attracted to men?” Hongjoong suggested, “What if they are ace? Mingi, you cannot just assume everyone would like to have sex with you.”

“If my soulmate is a lovely asexual lesbian lady, let me tell you, I would be very surprised,” he refilled his soju glass. 

“But the possibility is there!” Hongjoong insisted.

“Hyung, you are supposed to be compatible with your soulmate,” Mingi reminded him, “That’s literally how it works.”

“You have a point there,” Hongjoong admitted. 

“I always have points everywhere,” he smiled. 

“Yeah, sure, sure,” Hongjoong dismissed him with a smile and a movement of his hand, “Fill my soju glass.”

“But, well, if my soulmate is really a lesbian woman, I would become her respectful bisexual male best friend,” Mingi accepted while doing what his hyung had asked. 

“That sounds like a lovely friendship,” Hongjoong chuckled.

“And then, I would marry Yunho!” Mingi proclaimed while raising his own glass. 

“Cheers to that,” Hongjoong imitated the gesture. 

They put their glasses together and drank the transparent liquid. It burned down the throat, but the fire was somewhat refreshing. Drinking soju with his flatmate, Hongjoong, right that instant, could not care less about who his soulmate would be. Whoever they were, wherever they were, he would find them. Just not today. 

♫

The alarm felt like a drill going through Hongjoong’s head. He regretted agreeing to that last bottle of soju, he was plenty drunk before Mingi ordered it, but Hongjoong was in a good mood, so he forgot about work the next morning. Now, the world around him was spinning, as if he was still drunk. He tried to suppress the dizziness with a glass of iced coffee, but no coffee could cure the headache that was luring over him. Luckily, it was a Saturday, and the shop only opened in the morning. Hongjoong just wished for time to run fast so that he could get back home and take care of his hangover. He could ask Mingi to prepare some hangover soup, the soft spiciness would help him get better for sure. 

When he opened the shop, he hoped for a lazy morning, but half-an-hour after opening, the shop was as busy as if it was the beginning of the semester. Except, it actually almost was. It was the last weekend before the autumn semester started so the students were coming back to the capital. What would a bunch of young walking hormones want more than expanding their musical knowledge, in a world that highly valued the existence of the art, before classes started once again? Hongjoong just cursed his past self for drinking that last soju bottle. 

The whole morning, however, went down in a flash. He checked some CDs, gave some recommendations, received a request for a Softengine album, restocked when necessary… Just an average day at his job… 

Hongjoong stopped his train of thought right that instant. What? A request for a Softengine album? He dropped the broom he was using to swipe the floor and desperately searched for the paper on the counter. The document rested inside one of the desk’s drawers, waiting to be found. Hongjoong read the paper a couple times, just to be sure, but there it was, “Softengine – We Created the World'' written with his own black pen that the person had probably borrowed. The only information they had provided was their name and a date, next Monday, probably when they would come pick their copy. 

“Kang Yeosang,” Hongjoong read the name. 

That sounded like a guy's name. The part-timer tried to recall the conversation they had, but his mind was all fuzzy. He remembered telling them he was busy at the moment and could not look for it immediately, however, the kid was busy as well, so they just asked to make a reservation. Hongjoong agreed and handed them the paper without looking twice at them, who was gone before he could even ask them which album they wanted. He had seen through the corner of his eyes the name of the band while he shoved the paper in the drawer, but the hustle of the shop demanded all his attention, so he quickly forgot about it. Now that he was about to close, and the shop was back to its usual summer atmosphere, he had remembered while swiping the floor. Hongjoong rushed to head back home, feeling like he had to inform Mingi as soon as possible. At exactly 4 P.M, he closed the shop and did so, hoping that his flatmate had actually prepared the hangover soup he was dying to have.

Hongjoong was welcomed by another warm hug from his flatmate. From the corner of his eye he saw that in the living room’s low table rested two plates of his desired hangover cure. Forgetting all about the important thing he had to say to Mingi, he threw himself to the floor to taste the spiciness of the soup. Not even five minutes later, he was done. 

“You were hungry, hyung?” Mingi chuckled.

“It was hectic today,” Hongjoong excused himself. 

“Classes are starting on Monday, it was to be expected,” Mingi nodded while munching. 

“By the way, Mingi,” Hongjoong prepared himself to drop the bomb, “I’ve got to tell you something…”

“What is it?” Mingi asked, “Please, don’t make that face you are scaring me.”

“I’m not making any faces,” Hongjoong was surprised. 

“No, you’ve got that expression you always have when something big happens,” Mingi accused him, then his eyes opened wide, “Don’t tell me… You found your soulmate?!”

“No, nonono,” Hongjoong gently replied, “But I think I found yours.”

Mingi stopped his spoon mid-air, staring in disbelief at Hongjoong. 

“W-what?” his voice was merely a whisper. 

“I was busy so, I couldn’t talk to them, but they asked to make a reservation on the very same Softengine album you bought yesterday,” Hongjoong rushed to give him an explanation. 

“But, but, it could be just a coincidence,” Mingi brought his hands to his head. 

“Of course,” Hongjoong agreed, “But someone coming to the shop with the intention of purchasing the album the very next day you recommend your soulmate a song from them? That’s too coincidental.”

“Hyung, I don’t want to get my hopes up…,” Mingi said.

“Okay, we’ll do this,” Hongjoong spoke, “On Monday, when they come pick up their copy, I’ll ask them if they got _Yellow House_ as a recommendation, if they didn’t well… I’ll let them go, but if they did… I will make sure they contact you one way or another. Deal?”

“What if they really are?” Mingi asked. 

“Then you’ll owe me big time,” Hongjoong chuckled. 

“Do they have a name?” Mingi was curious. 

“Their name is Kang Yeosang,” Hongjoong informed him. 

“Kang Yeosang…,” Mingi muttered, “That’s a hella cute name.”

♫

A tall guy dashed through the airport with open arms. Leaving his luggage behind, he ran to hug the two friends that had come to pick him up. 

“I missed you two so much!” he exclaimed while tightly holding them both in his embrace. 

“Yunho, you are suffocating me,” Hongjoong complained.

“Sorry, hyung,” he apologized and let them go. 

“How was your weekend with your grandma?” Mingi wanted to know.

“God, I feel like I have gained like 20 kilos,” Yunho rubbed his belly. 

“Then you don’t want to grab jjangjjangmyeon?” Mingi smirked. 

“Don’t even dare suggest that,” Yunho pointed an accusatory finger at his friend. 

“Then, let’s grab your abandoned luggage and head back home,” Hongjoong said. 

“Ah, yes! Actually my grandma filled my luggage with kimchi, we have to put it in the fridge asap,” Yunho worriedly informed them. 

“See, I told you,” Mingi whispered to his hyung. 

“You really gotta love the grandmas…,” Hongjoong chuckled while the taller boys grabbed the luggage and readied to exit the airport. 

♫

“So, you are telling me you found them?” Yunho had stuffed his face with a good scoop of the black bean noodles and his mouth was covered in the sauce. 

“We are not sure yet,” Mingi repeated, “But there’s a good chance they are the one.”

“Mingi, God, I’m so happy for you,” Yunho patted the other’s shoulder. 

“Don’t be too happy yet,” Mingi insisted, “It could be just a coincidence.”

“That’s true,” Hongjoong agreed, “Let’s not get our hopes up.”

“But if they are!” Yunho intensely gestured, “I’m gonna be so happy. I’ll be the happiest.”

“Me too,” Mingi softly smiled. 

“And they better treat you like the king you are,” Yunho pointed his chopsticks to the air, “Or I’ll kill them.”

“Please don’t,” Mingi opened his eyes wide. 

“You know I wouldn’t hurt a fly,” Yunho chuckled, “Unless said fly was bothering you, my king.”

“You are so dramatic,” Mingi let out a loud snort. 

Watching them like that, Hongjoong wondered how the two of them had come to become friends. They were both so different from each other, but at the same time complimented each other perfectly. If one did not know them well, they would have guessed Mingi and Yunho were soulmates. Sometimes, they did behave like an old married couple, bickering and bothering each other about little things, but most of the time they just platonically flirted with one another in public, making everyone confused about their relationship status. However, the two did not seem to care at all. Hongjoong wished he had someone like that in his life, that would have his back through thick and thin, and that would unconditionally trust him because they had years and years of friendship backing them up. Because of his passion for music that took over his life, Hongjoong had not had the chance to become close to many people, and the few he actually got close enough to had eventually followed their own path in life that had pulled them away from him. Most of the time, he did not care too much. Music was his best friend, it would comfort him and cheer him up, but there were times in which, of course, even he craved a tight hug, the complicity, the inside jokes. Slowly, he had started entering that world that only Mingi and Yunho shared. The two of them had welcomed him with open arms into that little bubble of theirs. And it was amazing. Hongjoong tried to resist the urge to smile looking at his friends, but could not hold it in for too long. That is how happy the two kids made him.

“So, what’s the plan?” Yunho asked. 

“I’ll just talk to them when they come to the shop tomorrow,” Hongjoong shrugged. 

“Will you be there?” he asked Mingi.

“I wasn’t planning to,” he scratched the back of his neck, “I have classes in the afternoon and I just feel like… I shouldn’t?”

“What? Why?” Yunho was surprised, “But you are dying to meet them.”

“Yes, of course, but I want to do it under their terms,” Mingi explained, “I don’t want them to feel like they are being ambushed. Besides, they could not be my soulmate, which would be awkward.”

“That’s… actually so nice of you,” Yunho was visibly impressed. 

“Ah, Mingi,” Hongjoong daydreamed, “If only you were my soulmate…”

“Get in line, hyung,” Yunho snorted, “I saw him first.”

“Gentlemen, gentlemen,” Mingi raised his hands, “There’s enough Mingi for all.”

“I could never get enough,” Yunho winked. 

“You flirt so ferociously for an ace man,” Mingi joked. 

“Only because it’s purely platonic,” he smiled. 

“I’m so looking forward to tomorrow,” Mingi sighed. 

“Well, I am nervous,” Hongjoong huffed. 

“That’s only natural,” Yunho nodded, “It all depends on you, after all.”

“Thanks, that helped a lot,” Hongjoong satirized. 

“You’ll be okay, hyung,” Yunho assured him, “It’s not rocket science.”

Hongjoong drank from a glass of water in an attempt to calm his nerves, but he knew he would not be able to. A knot had formed on his stomach, and it would not let him be until the matter had been settled, for good or for bad. 

♫

Hongjoong knew he was anxious about the mission he had to carry out because his leg had been bouncing all day. Even when he was calmly eating his lunch at his faculty’s cafeteria, his nerves would not give him a rest. He had called the poor cook mom after she handed him his food, and embarrassed himself by wetting his shirt while drinking water. When he was done, he approached the exit and encountered Mingi and Yunho on their way to grab their own lunch. Their timetables did not match very well that semester, so having lunch break together at the cafeteria was going to be hard, but they could manage a couple days. 

“Hello, hyung. You done?” Mingi asked him.

“Yes, I’m heading to the shop now,” Hongjoong informed them.

“Ah! Hyung, you can do it!” Yunho encouraged him. 

He then proceeded to mimic a cheerleader dance and chant the older’s name, embarrassing Hongjoong even more as some students stared and laughed. 

“See you later at home,” he rushed to exit the building.

“Bring good news!” Mingi waved him goodbye with a huge smile on his handsome face. 

Hongjoong smiled back and finally exited the building. He was still nervous, but a little bit of somewhat hopeful positive energy had managed to calm him down, even if it was just for a little bit. Before he realized it, he had arrived at the store. Hongjoong heaved a big sigh and opened it. Today was going to be a long day. 

With clients coming in and out by the minute, Hongjoong could not keep his eyes on the door as much as he wished, but whenever he heard the crystal sound of the bell, he turned his whole body towards it, expecting to see them, Mingi’s soulmate. However, they came when Hongjoong was less expecting them. 

“Hi,” a cute face flashed him a smile from the other side of the counter. Right next to him stood a tall blonde guy, presumably their friend. 

“Hello,” Hongjoong greeted the guy in front of him with his politest customer service voice, “How can I help you?”

“I made a reservation,” the guy replied softly.

Hongjoong’s eyes opened wide. Could it be…?

“I’ll be checking some CD’s,” the guy’s companion announced, “Where is the k-pop section?” he asked Hongjoong. 

“Oh! It’s right there on the far right,” Hongjoong informed him while pointing at the section.

Without even thanking Hongjoong, the blonde-haired friend of Mingi’s potential soulmate left them both at the counter. Hongjoong breathed strongly through his nostrils, customers could be so impolite but he still had to keep his best face? He hated retail. 

“Hmhm,” the guy in front of him tried to grab his attention once again. 

“Ah! Yes! Sorry. A reservation you said?” Hongjoong asked. 

“Yes, I don’t really know how to pronounce the group’s name…,” the guy nibbled on his lower lip. 

“You can just give me yours,” Hongjoong smiled politely. 

“It’s Kang Yeosang!” Yeosang said. 

There he was. Hongjoong had to take the opportunity. It was now or never. 

“I’m sorry if I’m overstepping but…,” he started, “Did you perhaps get _Yellow House_ as a song recommendation from your soulmate?”

Yeosang was shocked, his big almond eyes opening wide. He looked just like a deer that had been blinded by a car’s front light in the middle of the highway. 

“H-how did you know?” Yeosang brought his hands to his mouth that was wide open as his jaw had dropped, “A-are you…?”

“No! I’m not,” Hongjoong assured him with big movements of his hands, “But, I think my flatmate may be.”

“I recommended ABBA's _Voulez-vous_ on the first day,” Yeosang quickly informed him, “They recommended 2PM’s _My house_ , is it them?”

Hongjoong could not believe his ears. After six months, there he was. Appearing like a blessing from the sky, his eyes holding the entire universe within them, as sparkly as they were right now, as Yeosang held onto the possibility of finding them. Hongjoong finally felt relieved. He had accomplished his mission. 

“It’s him,” Hongjoong nodded vigorously.

“How can I contact them?” Yeosang asked eagerly. 

“I’ll write his number on your ticket, is that okay?” Hongjoong suggested. 

“That’s more than okay!” Yeosang assured him, “Thank you so much!”

“Nothing to thank me about, we’ve been looking for you,” Hongjoong chuckled.

“And I’ve been looking for them,” the boy sighed and pushed his caramel hair out of his face. 

Hongjoong checked the Softengine album and quickly wrote down Mingi’s contact information, and handed it all to Yeosang. “His name is Song Mingi.”

“That’s a hella cute name…,” Yeosang muttered while holding the ticket tight to his chest. 

“He said the exact same thing about yours,” the part-timer chuckled. 

“Well… we are soulmates after all,” Yeosang’s face turned red after he confidently spoke those words. 

“I guess I’ll see you around then,” Hongjoong smiled.

“You better get ready,” Yeosang talked excitedly, “I owe you, like, my life!”

Then he grabbed his new album and headed towards his friend, to whom he seemingly explained everything excitedly. Hongjoong watched as they walked out the door, and waved back when Yeosang said goodbye to him. Hongjoong let himself fall into the counter. Everything was fine. 

When his shift was over, he rushed home to talk to Mingi, so eagerly he almost bumped into him at the door. Mingi was wearing semi-formal attire and carried a bouquet of roses.

“Where are you going, Casanova?” Hongjoong raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

“I have a date, hyung!”, Mingi beamed. 

“I assume Yeosang contacted you,” Hongjoong said.

“They have been talking for hours on the phone!” Yunho’s voice complained from the living room. 

“Yeah, so I just asked him out on a date,” Mingi was proud of his seduction skills. 

“Don’t pretend to be cool now,” Yunho reprimanded him, “You were panicking just two minutes ago.”

“Is he handsome?” Mingi asked Hongjoong, the only one that had had the pleasure of witnessing Yeosang’s face.

“I mean…,” Hongjoong tried to keep it interesting and teased his friend, “If that’s your type…”

“It doesn’t matter,” Mingi shrugged it off, “ _Beauty and the Beast_ taught me true beauty is inside.”

“So poetic…,” Yunho mocked him.

“But he is handsome, yeah,” Hongjoong confirmed, “I almost lied and said I was his soulmate. He has that pretty of a face.”

“I’m gonna faint,” Mingi announced.

“Don’t be so dramatic and go get him,” Hongjoong patted Mingi on the back.

“Yes, yes,” Mingi seemed to have come back to his senses.

He then winked an eye at his flatmates. “Don’t stay awake waiting for me.”

“We won’t!” Yunho assured him.

Hongjoong was not so sure Mingi had heard his friend as he closed the door behind him. He for sure was not going to lie awake waiting for him. Now that he had gotten rid of his anxiety, tiredness was hitting him like a wave. Getting back to class after the summer break was always hard, but especially even more this time as he had dealt with the immense preasure of finding Mingi’s soulmate. 

“I’m beaten,” he announced.

“You did great today, hyung,” Yunho smiled at him fondly, “You should take a nap while I prepare dinner.”

“Yunho, you are so sweet,” Hongjoong almost got down on one knee right that instant.

“Sure, sure,” Yunho chuckled, “Now, go nap.”

“Yes, sir!” Hongjoong mimicked the military salute and headed to his room.

He took off his pants and changed into more comfortable clothes before hopping onto his bed. He felt sleepiness taking over his body, and as he fell into Morpheus’ embrace for a short while, he felt something else. His brain clicked, but he ignored it and turned on his side. However, what he could not ignore was the sudden tingling sensation that ran throughout his body before he got it. The first song recommendation. From his soulmate.

Twice’s _What is love?_


	2. Crushed expectations, harsh realities and disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa is on the top of the chain, and nothing will stop him from securing his position. Not even an unruly soulmate who blatantly ignores him. There’s more to life than love, and Seonghwa is not about to let this person ruin what he has been working so hard to achieve. Now… How can he stop thinking about them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sundays now belong to Shingeki no Kyojin and me! Here I bring you all the second chapter of this fic. Let me know what you thought about it, and also what song are you looking forward to the most in ATEEZ's new mini album!! For me it's I'm the one (as expected I really love ATEEZ's titles hehehe). Kudos and comments are always gladly welcomed. Nowww, let's get this rolling!!

Seonghwa spun his pen with his fingers for the millionth time that morning. No matter how hard he tried, he could not focus on the lecture. His mind simply was not where it was supposed to be. Not ever since he had been wired to that soulmate of his that had quite literally ghosted him. It was not like he cared in the slightest about meeting them, after all, he had never been enamoured with the idea of having someone destined to be in your life forever. He had learnt the bad way that people came in and went out of your life as they pleased. So he tried not to give his soulmate much thought. Or, at least, that was how it used to be. A week ago, he had felt that tingling sensation he had heard about for years, but did not get to experience himself. He sent in his recommendation and then… Nothing happened. Seonghwa  _ knew _ his soulmate must have received the song, they just chose not to answer. He did not know if they were playing some kind of flirtatious game of push and pull, but he was not going to fall into the trap. More like, he did not care enough to fall. Even if this person was supposed to be someone important in his life, he still did not know them. Why would he try to comprehend a stranger’s ways? But still, there he was, not being able to focus on the class. That had to stop. 

He pinched himself on the cheek, trying to get back to reality, and continued taking notes on his laptop. Seonghwa could not allow himself any distractions, he had classes to study for, exams to prepare, assignments to submit… And they were not going to get done themselves. Right. His soulmate could wait. They had stayed away from his life for 23 years, and Seonghwa just wished they had waited until he finished his degree to appear. Why did he have to encounter them in the last semester he had left of university? He felt a sudden rush of anxiety going throughout his body, so he breathed in and out slowly, trying to bring himself back to the classroom. He could do it, he  _ had _ to, and he was going to. Even if university was a mere formality for him, the heir of one of the biggest food distribution chains in South Korea, he still had to go through it. Someone who knew nothing about business, and how to take care of it, would not be good for the company. Seonghwa had been told many times that if he wanted his future CEO position, he had to earn it. And damn right he was trying to! Seonghwa had graduated top of his class ever since he was in primary school, even during his military service he had finished before entering university he had trained as hard as he could to be the best. He was used to being at the top, and he liked it. This year was not going to be different. And when he was done, he will join the family business. Starting from the bottom, yes, but heading straight to the top. He would be settled for life and, God, did he love stability. That was why this unexpected turn of events, the ghosting incident, pissed him off so much. Was not a soulmate supposed to eagerly want to find you? Why were they playing so hard to get? And why could not Seonghwa stop thinking about it?

Fed up with his mind, he closed his laptop and decided to skip the rest of the lecture. He was not focusing on it anyway, and if he had any questions, he could just ask the teacher later when revising. But, for now, he had to get out of there. Seonghwa headed to the bathroom and washed his face on the sink. Looking up close at his face in the mirror, he noticed that his roots needed to be dyed back to blonde again. He sighed. His hair grew too fast for him to catch up, so he wondered if it would not be better to dye it back to black again. But he could not. Someone had told him he suited blonde hair, so he wanted to keep it for as long as he could. Seonghwa decided to text Wooyoung, one of his few close friends and hair expert, and ask him to do his roots. His confirmation reply came fast. Wooyoung offered to do it at his house, and Seonghwa quickly agreed to it. Maybe spending some time with his friends would help him clear his mind. 

♫

“I can’t believe they still had not even sent a single song!” Wooyoung complained while putting the product on Seonghwa’s head.

“Right? Like… who wouldn’t instantly respond?” San, Wooyoung’s boyfriend and soulmate, was sitting on the couch while munching some snacks.

“You are making it a bigger deal than it is, really…,” Seonghwa tried to calm them down to no avail.

San and Wooyoung were quite the love enthusiasts and anything that had to do with it, and that included soulmates. They got heated up with even the slightest suggestion of a romance taking place, but even more so if it revolved around Seonghwa, their proclaimed ‘lost cause’. Seonghwa did not think of himself as a lost cause at all. He had been in relationships, for God’s sake! Of course, they had all ended quickly or left him deeply hurt, but the dates still counted. Or at least, he wanted to believe they did. 

“It  _ is _ a big deal, hyung!” Wooyoung insisted.

“You guys know I don’t care much about the soulmate thingy anyway.”

“Thingy?  _ Thingy _ ?!” Wooyoung was offended.

“Then why did you come to us complaining about it?” San raised an eyebrow at the older.

Seonghwa sighed. “I’m not complaining, just informing you guys! I wanted to get it out of my mind.”

“Because you can’t stop thinking about it,” San ate another snack with a smirk, self-proclaiming a victory. 

“Whatever…”

Seonghwa gave up. The two of them were the real lost cause. 

“San and I have known each other for years now…,” Wooyoung started.

“There we go again…,” Seonghwa rolled his eyes.

“What? Are you tired of hearing our love story?”

“Well, after hearing it for the hundredth time, the plot twists are not surprising anymore, you know?” Seonghwa joked.

“Huh? But the plot twist is the best part!” Wooyoung insisted.

“Yes, it is! But I have already heard it enough!” Seonghwa replied, “You two were childhood best friends, from the first day of elementary school you started sending recommendations to each other, then in high school you found out you were soulmates after several months of making out in the janitor’s closet.”

“Those were truly our golden years…,” San reminisced while looking at the ceiling. 

Wooyoung pouted. “What do you mean those were our golden days, babe?”

“No, nonono,” San rephrased, “Every moment with you is golden, baby, but those years were great too.”

“Yes,” Wooyoung happily agreed.

“I can’t stand you two.”

“Why?” San wondered, “We are the living proof true love exists.”

“Also the living proof of how single I am.”

“Not for long,” Wooyoung reminded him.

“What? Like they are going to come through the door right now,” Seonghwa snorted.

Just that moment, the entrance door lock unlocked and everyone stared in shock. It could not possibly be…, right?

“I’m home,” a soft voice announced.

“God, you have awful timing, Yeo,” San placed a hand on top of his heart, still in shock. 

“What did I do now?” Yeosang asked while dropping his backpack on the couch next by San.

“My head is itchy, Wooyoung,” Seonghwa tried to scratch his head. 

“Right! I almost forgot!” he exclaimed, “Let’s rinse.”

“You are doing his roots?” Yeosang placed himself nearby San on the couch and stole some snacks from him. 

“While trying to fix his love life,” San nodded.

“That’s a lot of work,” Yeosang chuckled.

“How are things going with that Minhee?” Wooyoung shouted from the bathroom where he was carelessly pushing Seonghwa’s head into the bathtub. 

“It’s Mingi,” Yeosang corrected him, “We are getting to know each other.”

“Oh… to  _ know _ each other.”

“San, your eyebrows look like they are having a seizure,” Yeosang sighed.

“Not everyone is only thinking about sex like you,” Seonghwa’s voice was muted by the running water so Wooyoung had to repeat it for them to hear. 

“I must confess that I am thinking of kissing him…,” Yeosang muttered.

“YEOSANG!” San was surprised.

“He has such plump lips…,” Yeosang daydreamed.

“Show me a picture, show me!” San demanded. 

“I wanna see too!” Wooyoung wanted to take a look at Yeosang’s soulmate as well.

Even Seonghwa, who would, of course, never admit to it, was curious about who was his friend’s soulmate. After all, the way he had found him had been unusual to say the least. Seonghwa even thought the little guy from the music store was flirting with Yeosang before his friend approached him and told him the news: that guy was friends with Yeosang’s soulmate and he had been tasked with getting them together. The very same day, they had gone on a date, Mingi and Yeosang, and the later had come home as cheerful as he had just won the lottery, or so Wooyoung had told him. 

“Look,” Yeosang showed San.

“Bitch, what the fuck?!” San shouted, “He is like… is he real?”

Wooyoung finally freed Seonghwa and ran to the living room. “Let me see.”

Poor Seonghwa rubbed his hair with a towel and followed him. 

“Did he get surgery?” Wooyoung was shocked. 

“He is this handsome naturally,” Yeosang smiled.

“Those lips… I understand you, Yeo,” San patted his friend’s shoulder.

“Right?!”

Seonghwa peaked a glance at the phone screen. The guy in the picture had red fluffy hair and wore round glasses, although Seonghwa doubted they were prescription ones. He had a high and big nose that complimented his long beautiful face. Damn, Seonghwa had to agree the guy was handsome. The type of handsome you do not usually see. And those lips… Seonghwa seriously needed to meet someone or his friends and their respective partners were going to drive him mad from the jealousy. 

“He is a music major,” Yeosang informed them.

“That’s so sexy,” Wooyoung’s interest had been piqued.

“Is he going to write you a song?” San asked.

“He better do it!” Wooyoung furiously nodded.

“Let’s take it slowly, guys,” Yeosang told them.

“Neither of you wants to take it slowly, you horny bitches,” San reprimanded him, “He recommended  _ My house _ , and what did you send back? Motherfucking  _ Voulez-vous _ ! That screams ‘I want the D!’”

“Still, they gotta know each other first,” Seonghwa intervened.

“What about you, hyung?” Yeosang asked.

“My soulmate is definitely taking it slow,” Seonghwa sat back on the chair he was previously occupying with a big thud.

Wooyoung grabbed the hair dryer. “Let me dry your hair and blow your worries away.”

“I’m sure they’ll respond eventually,” San assured his hyung.

“Maybe they are just shy…,” Yeosang suggested.

“Whatever, I don’t want to think about it anymore,” Seonghwa gave up.

His head hurt from all the thought he had put onto his soulmate. They did not want anything to do with him? Well, Seonghwa neither. He just wanted to be left alone, finish his degree, and have a peaceful life. He would embark on the soulmate search when he had time. And as of now, his hands were full. His soulmate could wait. And they would. 

♫

Hongjoong had too much time to himself, which meant he spent all that time wondering why the hell he still had not replied to his soulmate. Was he not so eager to meet them? Deep down, he knew the reason why, but he did not want to give it much thought, so he just went along with the first dumb excuse that crossed his mind: he was not ready. And he knew that was a lie. Hongjoong was more than ready. He had been ready the moment his little child mind understood the concept of soulmates. Ever since he had seen the marvellous things that love is capable of, he had set his mind to it. The moment that song recommendation would pop up on his head he would not leave a stone unturned in order to find them, to find that person that was meant for him…

What was stopping him then?

Hongjoong had to admit his dreamy expectatives of finding the ideal partner had been crushed down by the harsh reality. The truth was that he was expecting… more? A song that would blow his mind, that would move his heart, a song that would make him think something along the lines of ‘This person is the one for me’. In conclusion a song that would carry a deeper meaning than Twice’s  _ What is love? _ It was not like he did not enjoy the song, but it was definitely not what he was expecting. But what did he even want in the first place? Maybe a classic like Whitney’s  _ I will always love you _ ? Or something they could slow dance to like  _ Total Eclipse of the Heart _ ? God! Even Carey’s  _ All I want for Christmas is you _ would have been better than fucking  _ What is love? _ .

Hongjoong sighed on the counter. He wished the shop was busier so he could keep himself entertained, and his thoughts on check, but not a single soul walked through the aisles except for a couple people that were regulars there. He could see Youngjo, a young producer that he had acquainted when he started working at the store, shifting through some albums, eagerly looking for something. Hongjoong, in order to distract himself, decided to approach him.

“Can I help you with something, hyung?” he asked.

“Hongjoong,” Youngjo greeted him, “Actually, yeah. I am looking for Dean’s new album.”

“Ah… those still haven’t arrived,” Hongjoong informed.

“Really?”

Youngjo was visibly disappointed by the information, but he quickly recomposed himself and went back to his ‘I’m so cool’ demeanour. 

“Well, just call me when they arrive then.”

Hongjoong nodded. “Of course.”

“How are classes going?” Youngjo was interested in the part-timer.

“Good, good. This semester I’ll finally put into practice some of that music theory.”

“That’s great!” Youngjo beamed, he was always happy when they talked about music, that’s why they had started talking after all. 

“You know you can always pay a visit to my studio, right?” Youngjo asked.

“I know, hyung,” Hongjoong assured him, “It’s just I’m a little busy…”

“Come this weekend,” Youngjo insisted, “A friend’s band is going to be recording a single. Mingi is invited as well.”

“That sounds nice…,” Hongjoong gave in.

“It’s a deal, then,” Youngjo settled, “You’ve got the address, right?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Sunday at 11 AM.”

“We’ll be there,” Hongjoong assured the older.

“You better be,” Youngjo winked, “I’ll get going then. Call me when that Dean album arrives.”

“I’ll save a copy for you, don’t worry,” Hongjoong smiled.

“Thanks.”

And with that, Youngjo approached the exit, but turned just before the open door. 

“Seems like I made you smile a little,” he said to Hongjoong.

“Was I not smiling before?” Hongjoong blushed.

“I thought you had a unibrow for a second,” Youngjo joked.

Hongjoong pressed his forehead. He could feel the tension there.

“I’m just not having the best of days…”

“You should talk about it with someone, that always helps,” Youngjo smiled softly before finally exiting the store before Hongjoong could thank him for the advice. 

Youngjo’s words left Hongjoong thinking. Maybe he was right and talking it out with someone like Yunho or Mingi would help him. He had been keeping it all for himself for a week straight, and it was eating him alive. His mind had been working nonstop ever since he got that recommendation, and it was about time he put an end to it. After all, he had friends, his roommates, with whom he could share his worries. 

♫

Yunho informed Hongjoong that Mingi had gone on a date with Yeosang. The two of them had really hit it up and were getting along just fine. Hongjoong was happy for them, of course, but if he were to be completely honest with his feelings, he just wished things were as easy for him. Now, Yunho and him were munching on some kimchi and fried rice with spam and fried eggs while Hongjoong wondered whether to speak or not about his worries. Before he could make a choice, Yunho pointed at him with his chin.

“Spit it out, hyung.”

Hongjoong was shocked. “What?”

“You have something on your mind, right?” Yunho asked.

“How did you know?” Hongjoong was surprised his flatmate had guessed it right. 

“Your face is quite expressive, you know?” Yunho drank from his glass of water. 

Hongjoong tried to put on his best poker face, but it did not trick Yunho. So he gave up with a heavy sigh.

“Actually, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk about…”

“I’m all ears,” Yunho gestured.

“I got a recommendation.”

“Wait, as in…,” Yunho stopped munching his kimchi.

“From my soulmate, yeah,” Hongjoong confirmed. 

“But that’s amazing!” Yunho beamed, “I’m so happy for you, hyung!”

Then Yunho took a better look at the other’s face.

“But… you don’t seem so happy… Why?”

“I still haven’t replied to them,” Hongjoong informed him.

Yunho’s eyes widened. “Why? What did they send?”

“Twice’s  _ What is love? _ ,” Hongjoong sighed.

“That’s… cute,” Yunho was even more confused.

“It is but…, I was expecting more, I guess,” he shrugged.

Yunho took a second to process the information, wondering what would be the best answer to give to his hyung. 

“So… they disappointed you, right?”

“A little…,” Hongjoong finally admitted.

“But I still think you owe them something back,” Yunho spoke softly, trying to convince Hongjoong, “Imagine it was the opposite, how would you feel if your soulmate did not send a recommendation back?”

“I know you are right, Yunho,” Hongjoong sighed, “But now I feel so bad and awkward because I postponed it for so long…”

“How long has it been?”

“A week or so,” Hongjoong’s head was buried in between his shoulders.

Yunho tried not to show how surprised he was, but his expressive eyes gave him away. He could not believe Hongjoong had left his soulmate hanging for so long. 

“Hyung, I bet your soulmate would be worried about you.”

Hongjoong played with the food on his plate, his appetite gone. “I should probably reply, right?”

“Yes,” Yunho nodded, “Whoever they are, I bet they’ll be glad to hear from you.”

Hongjoong knew for a fact Yunho was right, but he was still very unsure about what he should do. Reality was that he still could not let go of the expectatives he had been hoarding for so long, and he could not just stop wanting their soulmate to behave as he had always dreamed they would. But then again… that person also had expectations for him, and he had definitely disappointed them as well. 

“What if they hate me now?” as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Hongjoong voiced it without thinking, regretting it as he spoke.

Yunho smiled fondly at the older. “I don’t think they could hate you.”

Hongjoong drank from his glass of water, trying to supress the intrusive thoughts that were quickly taking over his mind. What if they never wanted to have anything to do with him? He was confronted between what he wanted and the reality that was in front of him. He did not want to face it. Why could not he have the soulmate he had been dreaming of? Why did they have to disappoint him like that? Hongjoong was angry at whatever force had put them together. They were clearly not meant to be, and he felt so helpless. A petty thought popped out in his mind, making him chuckle. Yunho furrowed his eyebrows, suddenly wary of Hongjoong.

“What are you plotting now?” 

“I should reply to my soulmate, right?”

“Yeah…,” Yunho bit on some food.

“Would I be too much of an asshole if I let them know how disappointed I was with their recommendation?” Hongjoong posed.

“Yes, you would be a total asshole.”

“Neat.”

“Hyung, don’t.”

Hongjoong grabbed his phone and maniacally searched for a song title.

“Why are you like this?” Yunho sighed.

“I’m still angry at them for recommending Twice, so I’ll make them mad at me, just to be fair.”

“I really don’t get your logic.”

“There’s no logic behind this.”

“Why would you try to piss off your soulmate?”

“Because,” Hongjoong had had it, “my whole life, I have been expecting that song recommendation to pop out in my mind. And let me tell you, I was not expecting it to be the nation’s girl group token love song! That’s not romantic at all! A twelve year old could come up with a better song recommendation, something more unique. God, even Mingi’s  _ My house _ was a better first song recommendation. How are we going to slow dance in our future house’s living room to fucking  _ What is love? _ !”

Yunho remained silent, shocked at the sudden rage Hongjoong was demonstrating. Hongjoong knew he sounded like a kid, but he could not help it. Could not his feelings be hurt? He had all these expectations, and they had been totally crushed by this person, unknowingly, of course, but that did not mean it hurt less. Hongjoong felt like crying. All this waiting and longing had been in vain. All the playlists, all the wishes… Hongjoong was planning to fall in love with his soulmate. He had his own perfect life together pictured in his mind. And he was supposed to be compatible with someone like that? How? He wondered. Hongjoong felt a heavy weight on his chest, sadness taking over him.

Yunho saw Hongjoong’s eyes getting wet. “I’m sorry, hyung. I did not know this was so important to you. You never said anything, so…”

“My whole life,” Hongjoong sobbed, “I have been wondering who this person could be, and now… now I don’t even want to meet them.”

Hongjoong broke down, his shoulders shaking, accompanying his tears. Yunho got up from his seat and ran to Hongjoong’s side. He hugged him tight and caressed his hair.

“Hyung, I am sure soulmates exist for a reason,” he tried to console him, “Don’t let a first impression ruin your experience with this person. There’s more to them than a song.”

“I know but…”, Hongjoong tried to breath in between each sob, “Can’t I be mad that my expectations were crushed?”

“You can, hyung,” Yunho nodded, “Your feelings are valid. Just don’t dwell on it too much. You don’t want to hate this person, right?”

Hongjoong pouted. “No, I don’t.”

“There you go,” Yunho smiled.

“Can I still send a song that will make them mad?” Hongjoong asked.

Yunho let out a deep sigh. “If it helps you cope…”

He had decided already what song was going to be his first recommendation a long time ago, but that was when his soulmate was the person he expected them to be. Now, he had chosen another option, one that would probably cause their soulmate to hate Hongjoong, but, hopefully, if they were truly his soulmate, they would get over it. Hongjoong closed his eyes after reading the song title and sent it while Yunho stared at him with a complex expression on his face. 

“What did you send?” Yunho was even scared to ask.

“Simple Plan’s  _ You Suck at Love _ ,” Hongjoong proudly informed him.

“They are going to hate your guts.”

“Just for a bit, I hope,” Hongjoong dismissed him.


	3. Fighting, falling in love and getting your head out your ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates are indeed a complicated thing to deal with. For some, they are the literal best thing that has ever happened to them, for others, nothing but a headache. After ghosting his soulmate, Hongjoong will have to face reality in the shape of Mingi’s scolding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try and guess who my biases in ATEEZ are hehehe.
> 
> Also stan ONEUS & ONEWE or else... /joke/
> 
> See you next Sunday <3

Seonghwa hated his soulmate. He could not believe they had been blatantly ignoring him for a week and then they came up with this  _ You Suck at Love _ song? Were they trying to piss him off? Because they were being pretty successful at it. If Seonghwa did not want to find them before, he definitely did not want anything to do with them now. How could such a disrespectful person be the one for him? He was fed up. Seonghwa tried to calm down, but his mind kept on wondering. Were not soulmates supposed to be compatible? What was wrong with his then? He could not stop thinking about it. This annoying little bitch he had for a soulmate was testing his patience. Seonghwa listened to the song they had recommended for the eleventh time that evening. Part of him hoped there would be some kind of secret message on the lyrics, but if there was anything good on the song, he could not find it. The message was such that it infuriated Seonghwa, even if he liked the rhythm of the song. 

“ _ I swear I thought you were the one forever… _ ,” Seonghwa murmured the lyrics, “Well, me too, but you are being a pain in the ass.”

Then the singer proceeded to sing the line that hurted Seonghwa the most:  _ You are the real loser _ . 

“Is this a joke?” The thought struck Seonghwa. 

Was his soulmate making fun of him? But what exactly was funny about this act they had put up? Seonghwa sighed, desperate. He was sitting on his living room floor, his hair still wet from the shower he had just taken, the song playing on repeat through the tiny speakers he had bought some time ago. 

“ _ You suck at love _ …,” he sang in a low voice and hugged his knees.

Why were they like this? Seonghwa tried to think about all the possibilities, trying to comprehend a person he still did not know. Why was he trying so hard, anyways? He could almost hear San’s voice in his head, making fun of him because he had been right from the beginning: Seonghwa cared. Much more than he would ever admit. Sitting in the living room half naked while listening on repeat to the one and only clue he had about his soulmate, wondering about them and their reasoning behind that song, was the last thing Seonghwa would have imagined himself doing. But there he was. Doing just that. 

How could they tell him he sucked at love? They did not even know him. It was true that Seonghwa had never been a romantic, more fond of the hook up culture than the falling in love one. He considered himself more of a fighter than a lover as he had fought his whole life to demonstrate his worth to his family. Moreover, the few real relationships he had experienced had all ended the same way: his significant other had met their soulmate and, thus, ditched Seonghwa. Why would they care for this person who was not their soulmate? It was okay to break their heart. Everyone wanted to have some fun before setting with someone for life, what was wrong with hurting Seonghwa? He was going to find his soulmate eventually as well, and then he would understand, right? So his pain would not last. Everything would wash away, eventually, when he met his soulmate. As if it were some magic spell. 

Then why did he not feel healed at all? Now that he had found his soulmate, he should be at peace, right? Seonghwa obviously knew the reason why: soulmates were bullshit. They had always been. Being completely and utterly compatible with a person? Them belonging in your life, you belonging in theirs? As a friend, lover, or companion of some sorts… Bullshit. He had seen it happen before his own eyes, how people could fall in love without recommending music to each other, and how soulmates could fall apart from each other. Must his partner be his soulmate for him to love them? That was stupid. Then, if his soulmate were to be his best friend, would he love the rest of his friends any less? 

For Seonghwa, it did not make sense. It had never made, and he doubted it would ever make. People, and their feelings, were not a thing to play with. And he felt his soulmate was toying with him. Seonghwa did not want such a person in his life. 

Seonghwa was tired, but he managed to pick himself back together and got up from the floor. He was going to catch a cold if he stayed there for longer. He headed to the bathroom, where his reflection in the mirror showed him a Seonghwa he was not used to seeing. He was defeated. And boy, did he hate losing. He did not want to turn everything in his life into a competition, but he ended up doing just that regardless of his intentions. Now, playing with the annoying person he believed his soulmate to be, he had to be smarter. Which would not be difficult, or so Seonghwa thought. Seonghwa tried to imagine what would piss off the most a person that was trying to irritate him, and the answer was simple: pretend it was not getting to you. Instead of taking revenge and waiting before replying to their song recommendation, Seonghwa believed it was best to pretend nothing had happened. Right. He would just send whatever song and call it a day. He quickly grabbed his phone and looked for his Genie app. Then, he proceeded to click the random play button and it gave him a song: Hyuna’s  _ Babe _ . Seonghwa chuckled. God, the irony was killing him. He closed his eyes and sent the recommendation in. Now the ball was on his soulmate’s roof. If they were going to play, Seonghwa was going to win. 

♫

“Mingi?” Yeosang tried to grab Mingi’s attention from across the coffee table, “Mingi? Are you listening?”

Truth was, Mingi had gotten lost in Yeosang’s eyes like five minutes ago. He had been listening, of course, how could someone like Yeosang not grab all his interest? He was just not paying attention to the exact words he was talking. Over the course of the week and a half he had known Yeosang for, Mingi found himself one too many times staring in disbelief to some part of Yeosang’s face. Today it was his eyes that sparkled reflecting the lights of the café they were sitting at. 

“I’m sorry,” Mingi came back down to earth. 

Yeosang rolled his eyes with a smile on his pretty face. “I was telling you about my group project, but you don’t seem very interested.”

“I was!” Mingi assured him, “You said something about one of your mates being a pain in the ass…”

“Well, yeah,” Yeosang nodded, “We have a deadline, but they won’t do their part, so I have a feeling I’m going to have to tell the teacher…”

“That’s always so uncomfortable,” Mingi pouted, pitying Yeosang.

“Tell me about it!” Yeosang rested his back on the chair, visibly upset about it, “They was even the one that asked to do that part because they was a ‘marketing  _ expert _ ’,” Yeosang mimicked.

“Anyways, I’ll give them until the end of the week, if they hasn’t turned it in by Friday…,” Yeosang gestured slicing someone’s head off. 

Mingi chuckled. “You seem more like the soft type, though.”

“I am not soft,” Yeosang tried to lower his voice and appear more dangerous, but he was not fooling Mingi, who laughed out loud. 

“Sure, sure…,” Mingi laughed. 

“Don’t underestimate my powers, Mingi,” Yeosang warned him, “You are lucky you got on my good side…”

“Huh? I’m on the good kids list?” Mingi lifted an eyebrow at his soulmate.

Yeosang blushed to the tips of his ears. “Be careful, or I’ll write your name on the naughty one…”

Mingi smirked, biting his tongue to not flirt back. He wanted to take it slow with Yeosang, but the other was as tempting as a glass of cold, refreshing lemonade in the middle of the summer. From his fluffy hair, to his almost pointy elf-like ears, and overall statuesque face features, Mingi believed he had hit the jackpot with Yeosang. He could be an idol with that face, Mingi was sure of that. Yeosang was handsome and fierce, as well as pretty and delicate. Mingi could not believe his luck, to find a soulmate that looked like his. He did not want to seem to be superficial, but Yeosang’s beauty was really out of this world. He had already shown his pictures to his mom, boasting about him and showing him off. However, Yeosang was not only a pretty face. He was smart, cute, kind, respectful, polite… He would talk in such a formal voice to everyone, and always listened attentively, nodding while his eyes twinkled, taking in everything Mingi was babbling about. 

They had been meeting every single day, as the semester had just started and they were not busy yet. However, Mingi felt like that luck would slowly slip away from his fingers any time soon as Yeosang had to work on the group project he was telling him about today. Mingi was a little sad. He had just met Yeosang, but he could understand what everyone said about soulmates. They had clicked. They understood each other and had gotten used to the other in such a short time that Mingi was even a little scared. Could this actually be possible? To connect with someone in such a deep way in such a short time? Maybe that was the charm of soulmates. Or maybe it was the tiny galaxies that sparkled in Yeosang’s eyes that drew Mingi in. His gaze moved from Yeosang’s eyes to his lips, causing Mingi to blush. ‘ _ Calm the fuck down, Casanova _ .’

Mingi was not going to fuck it up. Not with Yeosang. He had a habit of rushing in with people. But this time, he was going to do things well. Go slow and steady. Mingi breathed in as much as his lungs allowed him, and then breathed out.

“So, this project is going to keep you busy for some time, right?” Mingi asked.

“Yep…,” Yeosang had turned shy once again.

Mingi could read right through him. He was about to say something that embarrassed him. He could tell from the way Yeosang fidgeted with his T-shirt and avoided Mingi’s gaze, placing his eyes everywhere in the cafeteria but him. Mingi observed Yeosang’s beautiful side profile as he stared at the barista taking orders. To anyone looking, Yeosang would seem distracted, lost in his own world. But Mingi knew his mind was working at full speed, wondering whether to speak the words he wanted to say or not. If he decided against it, he would lower his gaze and entertain himself by drinking from the coffee mug in front of him, or by checking the time on his phone. However, if he did decide to speak up… there it was. 

Yeosang stared at Mingi right in the eyes, or perhaps at his nose. Confidence suddenly taking over his body, even if it will leave him soon. His cheeks started to redden as he spoke. 

“Maybe we could have study meetings?” he suggested.

So, that was what he was debating about? Mingi could not believe how cute Yeosang was. However, he could not be more than happy to know Yeosang was as eager to meet him as he was. At least that was mutual.

“Sure, but I don’t have much to study per se…”

“I could work on my project while you compose,” Yeosang rushed to add.

Mingi wanted to bury his face on a pillow and scream as his heart did a backflip. If it were for him, he would have kissed Yeosang two seconds after meeting him, when they had gone for dinner after talking for hours on the phone when Hongjoong had set them together. Mingi had been so curious about his soulmate, and after meeting Yeosang, it was as if everything made sense. He did not have any idea who or what was behind the reasoning that tied two people together as soulmates. Perhaps there was no reasoning at all, just the connection of two souls, or body chemicals making their magic at the speed of light, but reality was that Mingi could not have found a better match for himself. Of course, Yunho was his best friend, but the way he had felt when he saw Yeosang for the first time was just undescriptable. Mingi had been the one to suggest going out for dinner when Yeosang mentioned he was hungry. 

“Are you craving something in particular?” Mingi asked.

“I don’t know… we could go for… chicken?” Yeosang’s voice at the other side of the line was almost like a whisper, melting Mingi’s heart softly, even if he had yet to put a face to the voice. 

“Chicken it is, then,” Mingi got up from the sofa and headed to his room to change.

He could feel every cell on his body vibrating from the excitement, his stomach tied up in a knot that would not allow him to calm down. He had found them, his soulmate. Yeosang. Kang Yeosang. His name was magical. He felt as if, if he were to say it out loud, he would vanish. So Mingi held it close to his heart, trying to protect him. Yeosang, Yeosang, Kang Yeosang. That name was about to accompany him for the rest of his life, and he had to treasure it. 

Mingi fell into a daze for the rest of the night, and he knew he would never be able to remember what happened during that first time he hung out with Yeosang. However, he knew he would always remember the sense of wonder Yeosang’s eyes lit on him the second their gazes collapsed on each other. As the deer eye’s of his soulmate landed on him, he felt as if a storm had begun to form inside his body, thunderbolts striking him from head to toe. He felt electrified. Alive. 

“So, what do you think?” Yeosang's question brought Mingi back to the present.

His eyes were stuck onto Mingi’s again, ever so demanding, as Yeosang bit his lip, almost ready to beg to spend more time with Mingi. 

“I think that would be great,” Mingi smiled at his soulmate.

Yeosang smiled back at him. God, Mingi just wanted to shower that cute face of his with billions of smooches. 

♫

Hongjoong had accidentally stuck himself in another loop of not replying to his soulmate. And, by accidentally, he meant this time he  _ actually _ wanted to start the back and forth of the daily recommendations, but he had been let down by them once again. Now, the weekend had arrived, but he still had not sent a single recommendation after they had quickly replied with a song from Hyuna. Hongjoong was wondering if they were even doing it on purpose. But, how could they know Hongjoong would be disappointed by those recommendations? Unless they knew him, but they definitely did not…, right? Of course not! That was just their music taste… Hongjoong sighed as he walked right by Mingi’s side. They were heading to Youngjo’s studio as promised. Hongjoong was not feeling like going, but Mingi’s big eyes full of wonder and love for music had reminded him that he, as well, had a passion for it. If he wanted to pursue his dream, he had to take every opportunity to establish his future career, and that meant getting experience from watching people like Youngjo work. He tried his best to cheer up and keep up with Mingi’s long strides. 

“How are things going with Yeosang?” Hongjoong asked to distract himself from his own soulmate.

Mingi’s face lit up. “Amazing, hyung! He’s all I ever dreamed of.”

That phrase felt like a punch to his stomach, but Hongjoong tried his best to conceal it. 

“You guys have been going on dates everyday,” Hongjoong noted.

“We are getting to know each other,” Mingi shrugged, “Did I tell you he’s a Business Administration major?”

“Sounds, nice,” Hongjoong nodded in appreciation, “You got yourself a businessman.”

“I am dying to see him wearing a suit,” Mingi daydreamed.

Hongjoong laughed. “You still care about one thing and one thing only…”

“I’m behaving, hyung,” Mingi defended himself, “I don’t want to mess it up, so I think it’s better if we take it slow.”

“Does he think the same, though?” Hongjoong lifted an eyebrow. 

Mingi stopped in the middle of the road, surprising Hongjoong, who did the same. 

“I didn’t even consider it…,” he whispered.

“Is he flirting?” 

“A lot, actually.”

“Mingi…”

“But, still!” Mingi insisted.

“Okay, okay… It’s your soulmate after all…,” Hongjoong lifted his hands in defeat.

“That’s right,” Mingi beamed thinking about it.

Hongjoong could not help but smile beside him. Mingi resumed walking and the older had to quickly adapt his pace to Mingi’s once again. Before they realised, they had arrived at Youngjo’s studio. When they knocked on the door, a tiny guy with his hair almost covering his eyes opened it. 

“Are you Youngjo hyung’s friends?” he asked.

“Yes,” Hongjoong replied. 

“Come on in, then,” he gestured to the two of them to enter. 

Inside the studio, the temperature became even hotter. Youngjo probably could not afford to pay for air conditioning. Hongjoong wished for his studio to grow bigger as soon as possible or else his brain was going to fry. They followed the guy through the corridor decorated with LED lights that shone in a red color. As always, Youngjo’s studio was up to Hongjoong’s taste. It looked a little rough, and dirty, very underground. Hongjoong loved being there, and he had enjoyed plenty the few times Youngjo had invited him over.

“Your friends came,” the guy announced their presence as they entered the recording room. An old black faux leather sofa was against the wall, occupied by four other men. One of them was tuning a guitar and did not pay attention to their arrival, but everyone else in the room turned their gazes towards them. 

“Hongjoong! Mingi!” Youngjo stood up to greet them.

“Hi, hyung,” Hongjoong replied.

“You came just in time, these guys here were about to start their session,” Youngjo informed them.

“I don’t have the pleasure to know them,” Hongjoong spoke shyly.

“None does… yet,” one of the men stood up, and he was just a little taller than Hongjoong.

The guy stretched his hand towards Hongjoong. “Pleasure to meet you, I’m Harin, the drummer. The guy that led you here is our bassist and composer, Kiwook…”

“Introduce me as CyA,” Kiwook intervened, “It’s my producer name,” he explained to the newcomers.

“None of us is going to call you CyA,” another one of the guys intervened, “What are you? A car?”

“That background noise is Dongmyeong,” Kiwook introduced him, “Just ignore him.”

“As if you could…,” Harin snorted.

Dongmyeong rolled his eyes. 

“I’m Younghoon, cabbie and vocalist of the group,” the tallest and visibly oldest of the bunch stood up, “I’m also free tonight,” he winked at Mingi, who blushed.

“Hyung, that’s disgusting!” “Stop.” “Don’t do that!”

“Thanks for the invitation, but I actually have a soulmate…,” Mingi tried to hide behind Hongjoong, but it did not help him much.

“Better luck next time,” Younghoon clicked his tongue.

“The guitar man is Kanghyun,” Youngjo introduced the last of the band’s members to Hongjoong and Mingi.

Kanghyun just raised his hand as a greeting. Whenever Hongjoong met new people, he always needed some time to adjust, but his brain was still processing Harin’s introduction. These guys were… something else. 

“And Geonhak… you already know him,” Youngjo pointed to his friend who was sitting in a corner.

“I just noticed you, hyung,” Hongjoong rushed to apologize.

“Understandable,” he greeted them both with a quick nod. 

“You are a bully,” Dongmyeong pouted.

Geonhak got defensive in an instant. “Huh? What did I do now?”

“You are hinting we are obnoxious.”

“But you are,” Kanghyun spoke.

“Not you too, hyung,” Harin felt betrayed.

“Can you guys get in the recording room already?” Youngjo sighed.

“Yes!” “Let’s go inside.” “Harin, your drumsticks.” “I almost forgot. Thanks, hyung!”

The second the recording room shut behind them, the studio became quieter. Youngjo did not turn on their mics for a while, letting everyone enjoy the silence.

“So, are they good?” Hongjoong took a seat on the sofa. 

“They are actually amazing,” Youngjo smiled, “They are Geonhak’s friends.”

“You hang out with that kind of people, hyung?” Mingi chuckled.

As little as they knew Geonhak, they had gotten to know his short temper. He was one to get angry and frustrated easily, so Hongjoong could not imagine him hanging out with those guys, as chaotic as they seemed. 

“They are not my friends,” Geonhak sighed, he had been teased enough already, “Dongmyeong is my soulmate’s twin.”

“Wait, you have a soulmate?” Hongjoong asked.

“Yep, my neighbour,” Geonhak explained, “But we are not, like,  _ romantically _ involved or anything, he’s like a little brother to me. Well, the two of them are. But don’t tell them I said that, or I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Your secret is safe with us,” Mingi assured him. 

The guys put on the big headphones of the cabin, ready to start their session. 

Youngjo pressed a button so that they could hear him. “We’ll start with a general recording, then one by one you’ll come back inside and do your thing, okay?”

“Yes!” “Roger that.” “No problem.” “Sure!”

“Whenever you are ready, guys,” Youngjo prompted them.

Silence took over the room as they waited for the band to start. Hongjoong could even hear his own breathing as he trembled with anticipation. When Kanghyun hit the first chord, Hongjoong’s brain had already melted. These guys were  _ definitely  _ something else. Younghoon’s voice was as sweet as honey, and fitted perfectly with the slow tempo of the song. Hongjoong searched for Mingi’s face to check if he was as mesmerized as himself. Mingi was vibing to the song with his eyes closed, enjoying it. Youngjo and Geonhak were paying close attention to the melody as well, the latter with a smile on his face as he followed the rhythm with his foot. When the song was over, it was as if everyone had come out of a trance.

“Wow,” Youngjo spoke everyone’s mind. 

“How did you like that, hyung?” Geonhak asked.

“Kiwook composed this?” Youngjo was bedazzled. 

“Indeed.”

“Could they do another song?” Mingi almost begged.

Youngjo pressed the button once again. “That was amazing guys. One of your fans over here asks for an encore,” Youngjo pointed his head towards Mingi.

“Anything for a pretty guy,” Younghoon winked.

“He is taken, hyung.” “You are ridiculing yourself.” “Get out.”

“Rude,” Younghoon chuckled and resumed his singing.

♫

After a couple hours, Hongjoong and Mingi decided it was time for them to leave. They had agreed on having lunch with Yunho after all. Hongjoong really wished they could stay for longer, but he also did not want to bother Youngjo more than necessary, even if he would never admit to it, Hongjoong knew he was struggling to keep his cool relaxed teacher and his business modes on at the same time. So, them leaving, his beloved juniors he wanted to impress and educate, would take a weight off his shoulders letting him concentrate on work. 

“Thank you for this opportunity,” Hongjoong smiled.

“I’m satisfied as long as it cheered you up a little,” Youngjo beamed while leaning on the door frame. He had accompanied Mingi and Hongjoong to the exit.

“Don’t worry, hyung. I was just feeling a little blue that day,” Hongjoong assured him.

“Get back on track, Hongjoongie,” Youngjo patted his head, “Remember you two are always welcomed here.”

“Thank you, hyung,” Mingi said.

“Goodbye, then.” 

“Bye, hyung!” “See you at the shop.”

Hongjoong and Mingi walked back home in silence for a couple minutes, until Mingi broke it.

“What did he mean by you being sad?”

“Ah… that…,” Hongjoong knew he would have to eventually inform his friend he had found his soulmate, but part of him did not want to. 

Hongjoong gritted his teeth just to give up a second later. 

“I guess you’d find out sooner or later…,” Hongjoong sighed.

“Hyung, you are scaring me,” Mingi’s eyebrows were knitted together.

“I found my soulmate,” he blurted out.

“You what?!” Mingi shouted.

“Don’t make a ruckus,” Hongjoong shushed him as the people in the street turned to look at them.

“Hyung, that’s amazing! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Mingi’s eyes sparkled, almost blinding Hongjoong.

“I didn’t want to bother you when you had just found yours.”

Mingi pouted. “You could never bother me, hyung.”

“Yeah, but you know… You were with Yeosang and everything…”

“That doesn’t mean I automatically stop caring about everyone else in my life.”

Hongjoong stayed in silence, not knowing what to reply. When you finally met your soulmate, you were supposed to be so infatuated by them and their everything, it was only natural for you to forget about the rest of the world. Hongjoong was not blaming Mingi at all. After all, he was the one that chose to keep him out of that, in order not to ruin his good mood and the magical moments he had with Yeosang. 

“So, what did they recommend?” Mingi wanted to know. 

Hongjoong sighed. “ _ What is love? _ ...”

“Twice?” Mingi smiled, “They are cute.”

Hongjoong sighed once again. He was expecting that reaction from Mingi, after all, that was what he was supposed to think as well. But he could not bring himself to appreciate his soulmate’s taste in music. 

“I was expecting more…,” Hongjoong confessed.

“More? As in  _ More & More _ ?” Mingi was confused.

“More as in something that was not Twice.”

Mingi was the one to remain silent this time. After a couple seconds walking, he spoke again.

“Why?”

“Why?!” the question caught Hongjoong by surprise, “Is it wrong of me to have expectations?”

“Hyung, you can, but you can’t expect people to fit them,” Mingi spoke softly, sensing this was a sensitive topic for the older one.

“So, you are telling me you did not have any expectations for the literal most important person in your life?” Hongjoong had raised his voice without realizing it.

“Of course I did! But once you meet them you’ll realise those expectations could have never prepared you for the amazing person they are.”

“What if they are not an amazing person?” Hongjoong finally voiced a worry that had been luring inside his mind.

“I just don’t understand where all this negativity is coming from,” Mingi was bedazzled.

“Because we don’t match!”

“What were you expecting them to be anyways?” Mingi had raised his voice as well, in disbelief.

“Just… something else!” Hongjoong gestured vaguely.

“Something else? You don’t know them.”

“I just expected them to recommend something that was not the most mainstream of the mainstream, Mingi.” Hongjoong admitted.

“Hyung, I’m sorry if this comes out badly, but…,” Mingi tried to find out the correct words, “You mean to tell me… you don’t think great of your soulmate, a person you don’t know yet, because they recommended a pop song?”

Hongjoong stared at his shoes. “When you put it like that, it does sound kind of bad…”

“Well, ‘cause it is!” Mingi insisted, “You have your head very high up your ass, hyung.”

“Excuse me?” Hongjoong was the one to be shocked now.

“Listening to non-mainstream music does not make you better than anyone else, and that you think less of your soulmate just because of their taste in music says more about you than about them,” Mingi finished Hongjoong with a fatal blow.

The older stayed in silence for a couple very awkward minutes. Mingi just stared in front of him, looking ahead without seeing. He believed what he had said was right, and he was not going to take it back just to please his hyung. 

Hongjoong ruminated on the words Mingi had just spoken. He knew he would have to admit to be in the wrong at some point, but his ego fought against it. After some more quiet walking, Hongjoong realised how stupid of an internal fight he was having with himself. He knew this person, his soulmate, was meant to be in his life, why could not he let them in? He had always wanted them too, after all. Soulmates were still a magical concept for him, and, even if they had not started off well, he was sure deep down that his very own soulmate would be the best match for him. Whether they ended up as friends or lovers, this person would stop being a stranger for Hongjoong at some point, and then, he would realise they were more than their music taste. Even if for now that was all he had, Hongjoong started looking forward to more.

He sighed and broke the silence. “You are right, Mingi.”

Mingi nodded. “I know.”

“Thank you for opening my eyes,” Hongjoong smiled.

He still had not told Mingi that he had left his soulmate on hold not once but twice. He was sure Mingi would scold him again, and he did not want any more of it. 

“No problem, hyung,” Mingi smiled as well.

“So…,” Hongjoong attempted to lighten up the atmosphere, “When are you going to kiss Yeosang?”

“Hyung, stoooooop,” Mingi laughed nervously

Hongjoong chuckled, ready to embarrass Mingi all the way home. He also set another goal for himself: after lunch, he would send a recommendation to his soulmate. He had been ‘up his own ass’ for too long.

♫

Seonghwa was in the university’s library, focusing on the notes in front of him, when he received the recommendation. He rushed to grab his phone and listen to the song, more eagerly than he had planned, but none was there to judge him but himself. 

The song they had recommended,  _ Let’s dance to Joy Division _ , was lively and fun, directly up Seonghwa’s alley. However, he had never heard it before, not even the group name rang a bell. The Wombats? Who were these people? And why did they sound so good? After listening to it for the first time, he looked up the lyrics. ‘ _ Cause this could all go so wrong, but we’re so happy _ .’

He could not believe his soulmate’s audacity. Yet another week of ignoring him and now they suddenly were all happy? Part of him wanted to just do the same to them. It would serve them right. But he had chosen to be the bigger person, to not let it get to him. And for that, he needed to pretend nothing was wrong. Seonghwa had always been a committed person, that’s what had gotten him through life. He had a strong will, and once he set his mind to something, he would fulfill it. The word impossible was not in his vocabulary. 

Seonghwa clicked his tongue and gazed out the window irritated yet enjoying the song he had set to play on repeat. He had to admit he liked it. As he watched the trees being shaken by the soft breeze, he remembered summer was almost over, and autumn was right around the corner, ready to turn the skies grey and leaves red. Seonghwa could not wait for it, the nights in and the cozy pajamas. A leaf fell on the university campus, and Seonghwa decided what song he would recommend next. 

Heize’s  _ Falling Leaves are Beautiful _ .


	4. Dating, making friends and playing pool with them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to Mingi’s advances, Wooyoung and San are forced to bombard Yeosang’s soulmate with questions. On the fateful billiards night, what may ensue as two soulmates are dramatically drawn to each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello besties! It's another Sunday, another chapter!! This week I'll only be posting one, sorry to disappoint you :( But this past week hasn't been the greatest so I needed to give myself some time, hope you understand <3 But!! I already mentioned on twitter (you can follow me if you are interested in my shenanigans hehe @jeonghxbit) that I believe this is my best chapter so I hope it will compensate for only updating one. Anyways!! ATEEZ's comeback was spectacular, wasn't it? I loved it!! And Yeosang, God gracious... I will commit a crime I swear... 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are highly appreciated <333 Now please enjoy my essay on why playing pool is the hottest thing anyone can do !!

Sitting on the couch of Mingi’s tiny home studio, Yeosang scrolled through the slides of the presentation he was preparing. He was a little bit on edge, being in such a private space with his soulmate was a first for him, and he could not help but feel a little nervous. Even if they had already gone on multiple dates (or at least Yeosang wanted them to be dates), Yeosang still felt a lump on his throat whenever he was in the presence of the other. Mingi’s aura was calm yet imposing, and Yeosang loved the way it gave him goosebumps. He raised his eyes from the laptop screen and stared at Mingi’s broad back that leaned over his computer, his eyes fixed on the song he was working on as he bounced his head to the rhythm. Yeosang would not dare to disrupt his concentration, but he was dying to talk a little with him. Not that the silence they were sharing was not comfortable, it was just that he loved talking to him. He loved getting to know him, learning every detail, as insignificant as it may seem to someone else, it was precious to Yeosang, because all those little things made Mingi, Mingi. 

From the way he tilted his head when he was trying to focus on things he did not understand, to his endless curiosity, and the endearing way he talked about his friends and family, Yeosang was slowly falling in love with him. He knew it. He could feel it in his lungs when Mingi was close by, how he needed to inhale deeply because his soulmate would take his breath away. He could feel it in his blood, that pumped, heating him up as he gazed into Mingi’s round eyes. He could feel it in his stomach, and the way he felt it drop to his knees whenever Mingi smiled. He had the most beautiful of smiles. His whole face smiled with him, his eyes turning into crescents. It was such a mesmerizing thing to witness. Yeosang wanted to kiss him every damn time he flashed his gums. 

Well, fairly enough, Yeosang wanted to kiss him every damn time. 

Period. 

“If the universe did not want me to kiss him, it wouldn’t have given him those magnificent lips,” Yeosang concluded to his friends.

Wooyoung and San nodded in agreement, while Seonghwa absentmindedly hummed.

“Push that tall bastard into a wall and make out with him,” Wooyoung insisted.

“Grab him by the collar and just…,” San grabbed his boyfriend and demonstrated.

“Do you have to do that in public?” Seonghwa complained.

Wooyoung separated with a playful smirk on his face. “Would you have preferred he kissed you?”

“I can do that, hyung,” San offered.

“No, thanks. I have to go to class anyway,” Seonghwa got up from the comfortable armchair he was sitting at and grabbed his backpack.

“Take care, hyung,” Yeosang waved him goodbye.

Seonghwa nodded and turned around to head to class, but he stopped on his tracks and came back to the group. 

“You should kiss him,” he said before finally leaving them.

Wooyoung whistled in amazement. “Even Hwa hyung agrees.” 

“You have to kiss him, it’s settled,” San patted Yeosang’s shoulder.

“How do you even  _ kiss _ someone?” Yeosang sighed.

“Allow me to demonstrate,” Wooyoung lifted his index finger and leaned over San.

“Don’t,” Yeosang cut him.

Wooyoung pouted and San comforted him by caressing his thigh. 

“I guess I’ll just figure it out…,” Yeosang leaned back on his own armchair.

“Just go for it, Yeo,” Wooyoung encouraged him.

“I bet he’s dying to kiss you as well,” San added.

“I don’t know, it’s as if he is trying to keep his distance…”

“Well, he might be trying to take his time, know you better first…,” Wooyoung shrugged.

“Or maybe he is not interested in me in that way,” Yeosang raised an eyebrow when his comment made the couple crack up.

“Honey, there’s no way that man would not be interested in you in every way,” San spoke while sweeping a tear away.

“How are you so sure?” Yeosang asked.

“Because you are so easy to love, Yeo,” Wooyoung explained.

The answer struck Yeosang. He had never thought of himself as  _ easy to love _ . If anything, he believed he had a very particular personality that could annoy people to no end. His dry sense of humor had not granted him many friends, and he found it very hard to connect with people, so he would have troubles opening up and speaking up when something worried him. He was reserved and shy, so people often thought of him as a jerk. His resting bitch face did not help at all, but he could not help that his brows naturally knitted together. Yeosang still wondered how he had even managed to become friends with Wooyoung, who was so different from him. Just the classical extrovert adopting an introvert, he guessed. But Wooyoung, with his explosive and loud personality had turned out to be the most patient of friends, giving Yeosang time to acclimatize to him before introducing him to his also crazy boyfriend and the calm and collected Seonghwa. The real question was how had Seonghwa and Wooyoung ended up being friends. That was the real mystery. Yeosang had no idea as to how he had managed to be part of such a weird group himself, but he loved every second he spent with them. 

And they were right. 

He had to kiss Mingi. 

With his mind back in the studio, he gulped down. Why was he getting nervous? He was not going to kiss Mingi  _ right now _ . Yeosang tried to focus on the presentation once again. He was almost done with it, and then they could order something to eat and have dinner together before he headed back home. Yeosang smiled softly. That sounded like a great plan. 

As he resumed his work, he heard Mingi’s voice calling out his name. It gave him chills every time without fail. 

“Yeosang, come and listen to this,” Mingi gestured to him to approach his desk.

Yeosang happily placed his laptop aside and rushed to Mingi’s side. Mingi handed him his headphones and Yeosang carefully put the headset on. A second later, a sweet melody was coming through them and heading directly into his ears. Yeosang closed his eyes to enjoy the music. There were no lyrics, just some sampled guitar chords and a distant instrument Yeosang failed to recognize. He was not a music expert, but he could tell it was a great foundation for a song.

“How is it?” Mingi asked shyly.

“I like it!” Yeosang smiled, “I don’t know much about music, but I think it’s great!”

And there it was, Mingi’s beautiful smile made its appearance. Ever so tempting. Yeosang could just lean in and… But he would not dare to risk what they had at the moment. He could not afford to lose Mingi now that he had found him.

“Thank you, I’m happy you like it,” Mingi beamed, “I was actually nervous to show you…”

That surprised Yeosang. “Why? It’s just me,” he chuckled.

“ _ Because  _ it’s you,” Mingi insisted.

Yeosang looked at his soulmate in disbelief. Was he… Was Mingi blushing? Yeosang felt his own cheeks tinting red. Gosh, he was whipped for this guy. Before they could dwell on the topic, Mingi hawked.

“Are you hungry?”

Yeosang nodded. “A little.”

“Are you finished with your project?” Mingi asked.

“Almost.”

“How about we order something now so that when you are finished we can have dinner together?”

Yeosang smiled. “You just read my mind.”

“Okay, let me check the chicken restaurants in the area,” Mingi grabbed his phone.

“I love you.”

The words slipped out of Yeosang’s mouth without thinking. When he realized what he had just said, he covered his mouth, as if preventing himself from saying more stupid things to no avail. He had fucked up. Like, _ big. _ Now he had ruined it all. Before he could think straight, he was already babbling his way out of the uncomfortable situation.

“Just- just cause you suggested chicken for dinner! I- I did not actually mean it. Like, haha, no… We- we are just friends, haha. Of course, you are my- my soulmate, but I didn't... mean it... in that way. Not at all. I’m sorry… I just ruined everything, right? But! It’s just ‘cause you suggested chicken! I love chicken!”

Yeosang did not dare take a look at Mingi’s face. He did not know what his reaction may be, and did not want to find out. He just wanted to hide and run somewhere far away where he would not need to meet Mingi’s eyes ever again, as sad as the thought made him. Yeosang did not know what was going through Mingi’s mind, but his was surely working hard, thinking about how he now had to move out of Seoul and probably South Korea. He had always wanted to try living in Chicago anyway. He could study English for some time and then pack his bags and run away. At this point, he had already thought of thousands of possible outcomes, and all of them ended up with him having dinner by himself tonight. So, of course he would be surprised when he heard a soft chuckle coming out of Mingi’s mouth. Somehow, it eased his mind, and Yeosang dared to look at his face only to meet the most tender of smiles. Right when Yeosang thought he could not get any cuter, Mingi always found a way of making him fall deeper for him.

“It’s okay, Yeosang,” Mingi assured him. 

Yeosang let out a relieved sigh. “Sorry, I panicked.”

“You are so incredibly cute,” Mingi shook his head in disbelief.

The heat on Yeosang’s cheeks only grew more intense. He was about to burst. Mingi was complimenting him? He felt in a daze. For a couple seconds, a comfortable silence filled with something else that Yeosang failed to recognize (he was feeling many things at the moment, but if he had been in a better condition, he could have perfectly read the tension in the air) dawned upon them. 

“So… I’ll trust you to pick the most delicious chicken…,” Yeosang tried to head back to his seat on the couch, but Mingi held onto the hem of his shirt. 

His soulmate looked up and met Yeosang’s eyes. 

“I love you too,” he spoke softly, his voice such a low murmur that Yeosang wondered if he had actually said those words or if he had just imagined he did.

But he had. And Yeosang was melting because of them. He was at a loss of words, so he let his mouth do something else. Without giving it much thought (he was on a streak of not putting his brain cells to work), he leaned in and left a soft peck on Mingi’s plump lips. As expected, they were soft to the touch, even softer than Yeosang would have ever imagined.

“I want spicy chicken,” Yeosang hurried to the sofa.

He could not believe what he had just done. 

Yeosang could feel his lips trembling as he stumbled to sit and grab his laptop. But as he managed to do just that, Mingi approached him and took the computer out of his hands, forcing Yeosang to give him all of his attention. As if he had not had it already.

“Do you think you can kiss me and get away with it?”

Yeosang gulped down. “I- I’m sorry…”

“As you should be!” Mingi’s response shocked Yeosang.

_ Oh no _ . He had  _ really _ fucked it up.

“Mingi, I-”

However, Mingi’s next move confused him even more. He sat down next to him and cupped his face.

“I was dying to do this…”

And suddenly he was kissing Yeosang. And it was everything he had ever dreamed of. Yeosang melted into the kiss, and softly placed his hands on Mingi’s nape, tangling his fingers on his fluffy hair. Mingi held him in such a way, as if he were the most precious thing in this world. Yeosang felt as what Wooyoung had previously told him was true, and that he was, indeed, easy to love. 

♫

Hongjoong felt bad for walking in on Mingi and Yeosang making out on the studio’s sofa. But not bad enough to stop him from running to Yunho’s room to gossip. His flatmate thanked the short relief that the fresh information granted him, as he had been studying the whole afternoon. 

“Good for them, good for them…,” he mumbled before leaning over his notes once again.

“No, no, no,” Hongjoong stopped him, “You need a break.”

“I’m okay, hyung,” Yunho assured him.

“You look like a zombie,” Hongjoong crossed his arms, “Besides, Yeosang is staying for dinner.”

“Oh,” that grabbed Yunho’s attention, “We are having takeout?”

“Indeed, my friend,” Hongjoong winked.

“Then, allow me to bother them into treating me,” Yunho got up from his chair.

“You still got your concentration ponytail,” Hongjoong pointed.

Yunho had the habit of tying up a little ponytail with his front bangs so that they would not get in his way when he was studying. He rushed to take it out and combed his hair with his fingers. 

“Great,” Hongjoong smiled at his flatmate. 

“Now let’s bother the lovebirds,” he chuckled devilishly.

On his tippy toes, Yunho walked towards the tiny home studio, but before he got the chance of even eavesdropping on the couple, the door opened wide, and Yeosang was at the door, wearing the grumpiest cat face they had ever seen, Mingi hiding behind him.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” he greeted them, “I would appreciate it if you were to knock on the door before entering next time.”

“You tell ‘em, babe,” Mingi cheered him on.

Yeosang blushed to the very tip of his elf-like ears. 

“Babe?” Yunho raised an eyebrow.

Mingi straightened his back. “We are dating now.”

“We figured,” Hongjoong just shrugged it off.

But Yunho had started bawling his eyes out. “I’m so happy for you, Mingi.”

Mingi rushed to hug his long-life bestfriend. “Yunho, you are still my one and only.”

“Mingi!” Yunho!”

The two gentlest giants in the whole world hugged each other tightly in the corridor in front of two very confused Yeosang and Hongjoong. 

“Now treat us to dinner,” Yunho brushed his tears away with the back of his hand.

“Okay,” Mingi agreed while still sobbing. 

Then, Yunho’s face completely changed his expression, having fulfilled his evil plan.

“I told you I would get them to treat us, hyung,” he smirked at Hongjoong, causing the older one to laugh.

Mingi opened his mouth wide as he knitted his eyebrows together. “You manipulative little bitch.”

Hongjoong felt his knees giving in because of how hard he was laughing, even a shy smile had been drawn on Yeosang’s face. Right in that happy moment, he received his song recommendation of the day:  _ Everybody Talks _ by Neon Trees. 

Ever since Mingi had opened his eyes to the reality that he had been a dick to his soulmate, he had been properly recommending songs to them every day without fail. And Hongjoong had started to notice that his soulmate's recommendations were becoming less mainstream, at which, Hongjoong had to admit, he was gladly surprised. He bet this new song would be another upbeat one to add to the playlist he was creating. Hongjoong had registered in the FYS app, but he had been too shy to post anything, only looking through it from time to time. Somehow, he believed he would find him just like Mingi and Yeosang had found each other. He thought it would be quite romantic to give destiny a chance. He could post on the app when he became desperate, but, as off now, he was okay with merely sending them recommendations. 

Hongjoong already knew which song he was going to recommend them today, so he just closed his eyes and sent it. Anarbor’s  _ Dopamine _ . A song he knew they would like, as it had a funky sound to it. When he opened his eyes, he found three pairs staring at him.

“A recommendation?” Yunho asked.

“Yes, I just replied,” Hongjoong smiled.

“This is true character development,” Mingi was relieved.

“Why?” Yeosang was confused.

“He thought his soulmate was the worst and left them hanging because they recommended a song he did not like,” Mingi explained to him.

Yeosang chuckled. “Really?”

“Don’t make fun of me,” Hongjoong pouted.

“You were acting like a toddler,” Yunho reprimanded him.

“I will admit to that,” Hongjoong gave up.

“Now, shall we order some food?” Mingi asked.

♫

“So?” San poked Yeosang on the side.

Yeosang had a shy smile on his face, an expression Seonghwa knew he made when he was about to drop some great news. He could imagine what Yeosang was about to say, but he needed the confirmation from his friend to celebrate.

“So… we are dating!” he finally announced.

“Fucking finally!” Wooyoung cheered.

“Wooyoung, get the champagne! This calls for a celebration!” San shouted.

“We don’t have champagne,” Wooyoung reminded him.

“Then bring something expensive, whatever it is ,” San rushed him to the kitchen.

Seonghwa smiled fondly at his friend. “Congrats, Yeo.”

“Thank you, thank you… I must admit all the credit is mine,” Yeosang patted his own shoulders jokingly yet proudly.

“Tell me all in detail,” San got closer to his friend on the couch, “Specially the lustful ones.”

Yeosang blushed, but talked. 

“So, we were in his studio…”

“He has a studio?” Wooyoung’s high pitched voice asked from the kitchen.

“A very tiny one in his apartment, he refurbished it himself, so it’s very… rustic,” Yeosang explained.

“Go on,” San rushed him.

“And so, I was studying, right? And he asked me to come over to his desk…”

“Oh my God!” San squeaked.

“Let the boy finish,” Seonghwa reprimanded him.

“And he showed me a song he has been working at, which was pretty good by the way,” Yeosang pointed.

“So romantic!” Wooyoung finally returned from the kitchen with four steaming cups, “Sorry, the most expensive thing we have in this household is tea.”

“It’s okay,” Seonghwa grabbed the cup his friend was offering.

Yeosang holded his own mug and drank from it before continuing. “So, I told him that I liked the song,  _ and _ he got all shy. He said that he was nervous to show me, because  _ I _ would be hearing it.”

“Cute,” San sipped from his cup.

“We blushed.” 

“I would blush too,” Seonghwa intervened.

“And he suggested I stayed for dinner…,” Yeosang inhaled deeply, “And then I told him I love him...”

“You what?” Wooyoung was shocked.

“Because he suggested we order chicken!” Yeosang excused himself.

“Oh, understandable.” “Yeah, you really do love chicken.”

“But I still love him,” he clarified.

“That’s understandable as well.” “I am in love with him too.”

“So, I panicked and tried to fix it. I had even decided I should just run away and get a new identity and start somewhere else anew, but…”

“But!” San was really invested in the story.

“He said he loves me too.”

With that, chaos ensued. San started screaming and Wooyoung pretended to faint. Seonghwa decided to play along for once and staged an attempt to resurrect him.

“We lost him,” Seonghwa looked at his clock, “Time of death, 16:17 P.M. Cause of death: Yeo got a boyfriend.”

“Babe, come back to life, you gotta hear the slutty details,” San, now calmed down, patted his boyfriend on the chest.

“Ah, right,” Wooyoung sat down and fixed his shirt to listen to the end of the story.

“So…, I just kissed him,” Yeosang words ensued chaos once again.

“I’ll drink to that!” Seonghwa gulped down almost half of his tea.

“And?” San pressed him.

“And I was so embarrassed I went back to the sofa, and he followed me, and…” 

“You made out on the sofa?” Wooyoung asked.

“We made out on the sofa,” Yeosang confirmed.

“That’s my Yeo!” Wooyoung rushed to hug his friend.

“You just kissed?” Seonghwa raised an eyebrow.

“We were… interrupted,” Yeo coughed.

“What a pity,” Seonghwa pouted.

“It’s okay, I don’t think things would have escalated anyway,” Yeosang nodded.

“And when do we meet him?” San wanted to know.

Yeosang almost spit all his tea. “What?”

“When do we meet him?” San reiterated his question, “I want to meet him, judge him, warn him…”

“Contemplate him…,” Wooyoung sighed daydreamingly.

“That too,” Seonghwa agreed with Wooyoung.

“I guess I’ll ask him…,” Yeosang accepted his fate.

He knew Mingi would have to go through Wooyoung’s and San’s trials sooner or later, it would be better to just do it as soon as possible. And he would have to pass his own test as well. He would not let anyone hurt Yeosang, not even his soulmate. He was too precious for him. At first, he was so shy, and Seonghwa found him so endearing, he immediately took him under his wing, making sure San and Wooyoung did not bother him with their shenanigans. Which they did anyway. 

As his mind trailed off, and their friends planned their meeting with Mingi, Seonghwa felt the tingle that always preceded the song recommendation from his soulmate. It surprised him, as it was uncommon of them to send the recommendation first, but he felt happy anyways. Seonghwa had to admit that he had started to warm up to this person and their eclectic taste in music. They had not hit it off well, but now everything ran smoothly between the two of them. And, he had to admit, all the songs they had recommended were bangers. He enjoyed every single one of them, and blasted them on repeat when he was home. 

Seonghwa grabbed his phone to look up the song, this one by Panic!At The Disco, a group even he, who only listened to what they played in the local radio station, knew. He added the song,  _ LA Devotee _ , to the playlist he had been making on Genie. He scrolled up and down through it, studying the previous songs they had sent. Seonghwa had noticed that their recommendations had started to shift to a more uplifted rhythm. Were they in a better mood? Or were they accommodating Seonghwa’s taste to theirs? The latter possibility made Seonghwa’s heart flutter a little bit. He really enjoyed happy songs, even if it did not fit his personality, as he appeared as a very serious person to anyone that did not  _ actually _ know him. 

Now, what could Seonghwa send them back? Truth be told, he had started to listen to some of the groups his soulmate had recommended, so maybe he could surprise them by recommending something out of the ordinary again. Or maybe they were not surprised at all… There was no way for Seonghwa to know, but he liked to think they liked it. Without thinking, a smile formed on his face, captivating the attention of his friends.

“Hyung? Why are you all smiles?” Wooyoung smirked.

“Did your soulmate send you something?” San raised an eyebrow, interested in the topic.

“Yes,” Seonghwa nodded, trying to move on from the topic, even if he knew it was an already lost battle.

“Are they behaving?” Wooyoung asked, “Or should I spank them?”

“Don’t spank them, maybe they’d like that,” Yeosang joked.

“We’ve been sending recommendations to each other every day for a couple weeks now,” Seonghwa informed them.

“Are you falling in love?” Wooyoung fluttered his eyelashes at the older one.

Seonghwa snorted. “I have better things to do.”

“Like take over your dad’s empire, we know, we know,” Wooyoung chuckled.

“Have you tried FYS?” San wondered.

Seonghwa shook his head. “I’ve been scrolling, but there are so many posts that it’s impossible to keep up.”

“Usually happens during autumn, lots of trips…,” Wooyoung sighed.

“I’ll just give it some time, and then try again when winter approaches.”

“I hope you find them soon, too, hyung,” Yeosang pat Seonghwa’s knee.

Seonghwa smiled softly.

“I’m in no rush to find them, I actually would prefer to focus on my studies,” he said.

“As expected…,” San threw his hands on the air.

“But you are coming, right?” Yeosang asked him.

“Coming?” Seonghwa was confused.

“To meet Mingi,” he added.

“Let’s try to make it this weekend!” Wooyoung suggested.

“I think it’d be okay for him,” Yeosang caressed his chin.

“Please, Seonghwa hyung, say you’ll come,” San insisted, “It won’t be as fun without you.”

“I don’t know…, I’ll have to check, and maybe rearrange my studying hours…”

Seonghwa would have to really push through this week if he wanted to make some time for his friends, but he would try his best. After all, he could not miss meeting Yeosang’s soulmate. 

♫

“I just don’t get why  _ we _ have to go,” Hongjoong complained.

“I  _ need _ the emotional support,” Mingi begged.

“Yeosang was just fine here the other day,” Yunho pointed.

“Because compared to his friends you two are like the epitome of peace,” Mingi held onto Hongjoong’s shirt, shaking it a little to appeal to him.

“What kind of people does he hang out with?” Hongjoong snorted.

Mingi’s expression completely shifted, his face deadpanned, and he spoke after a shiver ran throughout his long body. “Two monsters.” Yunho cracked up.

“I think you are overestimating them,” he said.

“And Yeosang told me not to underestimate them,” Mingi was desperate, “Please, guys, I fear they are going to kill me.”

Hongjoong let out a long sigh. “I have to work on Saturday morning…”

“Then, we’ll meet on Saturday evening! Please, hyung!”

Mingi’s eyes were like those of a lost puppy, begging to be taken care of. Hongjoong could not possibly say no.

“Okay…,” Hongjoong rolled his eyes.

“Yunho?” Mingi turned to his best friend.

“If your life's on the line, I guess I’ll have to protect you…,” he shrugged.

Mingi beamed. “You guys are the best.”

Hongjoong pat Mingi on the shoulder, reassuringly.

“You will be fine,” he added.

“I hope so,” Mingi pouted.

Yunho continued revising his notes in the living room as they were having a study meeting together. “They can’t be that bad, can they?”

♫

If someone had asked Hongjoong to describe the bunch of people sitting at the bar’s table, he would not know where to start, but the first word that came to mind was odd. Somehow, he had found himself trapped in between a fidgety puppy, Yunho, who would not stop, for the life of him, bouncing his leg, and one of Yeosang’s friends, the rude one that had accompanied him to the music store. To his right, Mingi and Yeosang tried to keep their composure as the two monsters to the left bombarded them with questions. When they arrived at the bar, Hongjoong would have sworn Woyoung and San were normal, but Yeosang was right. Behind that soft façade, hid a chaotic, and mischievous couple. Two for the price of one.

The moment they had ordered the firsts bottles of soju and done the proper introductions, they had cornered Mingi, successfully getting all the information they required from him. He had already told them from his blood type, and time of birth, being very pleased to find out his moon sign was the same as Yeosang’s, with whatever implications that statement meant, to his dreams and aspirations, and the emo phase he had had in high school. 

“Now I understand why he wanted us to come,” Hongjoong tilted his head and drank from his glass.

The comment made Yeosang’s friend by his side chuckle politely. “They are a menace.”

“I have to agree with that,” then Hongjoong realized he had forgotten the guy’s name, “I’m sorry, but, what was your name again?”

“Seonghwa,” the blonde guy repeated, “Park Seonghwa.”

“Sorry, I’m very bad with names,” Hongjoong excused himself.

“No worries,” Seonghwa assured him, “I understand that, compared to these guys, I don’t make much of an impression.”

Hongjoong had to admit to that. From the second they had opened their mouths, Wooyoung and San had captivated everyone at the table, demanding to be seen and heard. They were handsome, loud and funny. Even if they were making Mingi have a rough time, it was not uncomfortable for anyone, not even their target. They were skilled moodmakers, so it was natural for everyone else that accompanied them to be relegated to bathe in their joint casted shadow.

However, Hongjoong would have to disagree with Seonghwa about him not making an impression. With his blonde hair slicked back and a simple thin black turtleneck, he did not need anything else to steal some glances. Hongjoong would be lying if he said he did not find the guy attractive. He had his own charm, and a mysterious aura surrounding him that somehow drawn Hongjoong towards him now that he had finally realized his presence.

“So…,” Hongjoong took another sip from his glass, “How do you even end up meeting  _ this _ kind of people?”

“Well, my mom and San’s were very good friends back in the day,” Seonghwa explained with a fond smile on his pretty face, “Apparently, we used to play a lot together whenever they met up, but I don’t remember anything,” he chuckled, “Then, my family and I moved to Seoul, and we stopped hanging out. So, of course I was surprised when this kid I hadn’t seen in literally two decades runs up to me screaming my name.”

“You pushed me!” San complained. He had probably been overhearing their conversation.

“Sannie, I literally thought you were going to kill me,” Seonghwa deadpanned.

Hongjoong could not help but laugh at their exchange. He could feel Seonghwa smiling at him, and for a second, Hongjoong stared back at him, their eyes locking into place. Hongjoong felt a sudden rush of adrenaline, and had to look away.

He hawked, and tried to continue the conversation. “What about Wooyoung?”

“These two have been dating since high school, so he was already in the pack,” Seonghwa spoke after taking a sip from his glass, “As for Yeosang, Wooyoung brought him along one day, and I adopted him.”

Hongjoong snorted. “You did?”

“I’ve got the papers here if you wanna see them,” Seonghwa joked.

Hongjoong did not know if Seonghwa was hilarious, or if the alcohol had started to kick in, but he laughed at the comment once again. “Show me, then.”

Seonghwa pretended to be looking for them, patting himself all over his body, which gave Hongjoong the excuse to stare at him. Not only did the guy have a pretty face, he also had a nicely built body. The thin turtleneck he was wearing adhered to his body, highlighting his toned muscles. A thought crossed Hongjoong’s mind, and he had to mentally restrain himself to not feel Seonghwa's biceps. 

“Sorry, I must have forgotten them in the car,” he gave up with a smile.

“No worries,” Hongjoong took another sip from his drink. He was running out of alcohol, so he reached for the beer and soju bottles to prepare some more  _ somek _ , but he felt Yunho’s elbow piercing him softly on the side.

“Hyung, haven’t you drunk enough?” he muttered worriedly.

“How many glasses did I drink?” Hongjoong honestly had no idea.

“I counted four,” Yunho informed him.

“Okay, then let’s make it four and a half, and if I want more after this, you are allowed to physically restrain me,” Hongjoong grabbed the beer.

“Guys!” Wooyoung excitedly bounced on his seat, grabbing everyone’s attention, “The pool table is finally free! Does anyone want to play?”

“Ooh, me!” San lifted his hand, mirroring his partner’s excitement.

“Anyone else?” Wooyoung begged with his shiny eyes.

“I’m literally the worst at any game that involves balls of some kind,” Yunho declined.

“I think we deserve some rest after all that you put us through,” Yeosang sighed.

“Tell ‘em, babe,” Mingi nodded.

San stuck out his tongue at Yeosang, who started making silly faces at his friend.

“Seonghwa hyung?” Wooyoung asked, “I want my revenge.”

“Maybe you can win me in your next life,” Seonghwa stood up, then he looked at Hongjoong, “You want to join us?”

“I have never played pool,” Hongjoong informed him.

“That’s even better!” San beamed, “You will be Seonghwa hyung’s handicap!”

“Don’t worry,” Seonghwa assured him as they walked to the table, “With a little teaching from me, you will easily beat these two.”

“I heard you!” Wooyoung turned around and glared at the older one.

“What are you? Some kind of pool expert?” Hongjoong asked Seonghwa.

“You could say so,” he shrugged, “My father taught me when I was a kid, and now it’s my secret talent.”

“You are such an interesting individual...” Hongjoong muttered to himself, but Seonghwa heard and chuckled.

“Are you not?”

“I want to believe I am.”

“I am sure you are,” Seonghwa smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding Hongjoong to the wall where the sticks were attached, “Pick one.”

“Is this when I do that cool thing with the blue thingy?” Hongjoong excitedly asked.

“You mean chalking?” Seonghwa chuckled. 

“Sure, whatever you call it.”

“Chalking the stick should be done only when necessary,” Seonghwa informed him.

“Oh… okay…,” Hongjoong pouted.

“Hey, you two!” Wooyoung called them, “Shall we start?”

Wooyoung had carefully positioned the balls inside a triangular rack and placed them on one side of the table except for one white ball that awaited on the other end, ready to be hit.

“Let Hongjoong break, I want to see his skills,” Seonghwa said.

“You are going to be evaluated by the master himself,” San cooed, “What a privilege.”

Seonghwa rolled his eyes and guided Hongjoong to the side of the table closer to the white ball. 

“Well, Hongjoong,” he started, “I will go briefly over the rules with you. The only ball you can hit with the cue is the cue ball. There are two kinds of numbered balls: striped and plain. Depending on the ball that we hit first into any of the pockets, that’s the type we have to focus on. Do not, under any circumstances, hit the black ball into any pocket until we are done with our kind of numbered balls. Also, make sure to at least touch a ball of our kind or these guys will get an extra turn. Any questions?”

Hongjoong’s brain was trying to keep up with all the information Seonghwa had blurted out in a mere second, but the alcohol had now caught up to his head and he could only process things slowly.

“Could you repeat everything you just said?” he managed to reply.

Seonghwa inhaled. “You know what? We’ll just go with the flow. For now, only hit the white ball with strength and splatter the numbered balls around.”

Hongjoong nodded. That, he could manage. He positioned himself over the table, in a straight line in front of the white ball. It had been carefully aligned so that Hongjoong only had to hit it. Without giving it much thought, he pushed the ball with the stick he was holding, and with a loud clicking sound, the game started. 

“Not so bad,” Seonghwa nodded, “Next time place your fingers like this,” he grabbed Hongjoong’s left hand and rearranged his fingers so that they were seemingly holding the end of the cue, “This way you can get a better grip of the stick, and it will be easier to shoot.”

Hongjoong felt warm on the spots of his hand that Seonghwa had touched. He then watched as Wooyoung leaned over the table, studying the other’s form as he swiftly managed to get one of the striped balls into one of the holes.

“He got the striped one in, so we have to get the plain ones,” Seonghwa explained, “When you get one in, you get another turn.”

Hongjoong nodded. “I think I understand it better now.”

“These kinds of things it’s always best to teach as we go.”

“Hyung,” San called him, “Your turn.”

Wooyoung had apparently missed the chance of getting another ball in. Seonghwa approached the table and studied it, considering which of the plain balls would be easier to get in. 

“Hongjoong,” he called out to his team member, “Look carefully.”

Seonghwa leaned, and after positioning himself, he shot the white ball and made it hit the wall, diverting its trajectory towards a yellow ball that then hit the green ball, making this one fall into the hole in the corner. 

“Wow,” Hongjoong clapped softly, impressed.

“Now, you are just bragging,” San rolled his eyes.

“I only have one skill, I have to boast about it,” Seonghwa relocated himself on the opposite side of the table, aiming at another ball.

“Just please don’t end the game by yourself,” Wooyoung begged.

Seonghwa took the shot. “No, with the position of the balls, it would be difficult to end it in one turn.”

“But not impossible,” Hongjoong pointed.

“Nothing’s impossible if you set your mind to it,” he leaned over once again as the previous shot had been another success.

“I just can’t stand you, hyung,” San sighed.

Seonghwa got yet another ball in, but on his fourth shot, he only got to push one of the plain balls closer to the center of the table. San finally got to position himself over the table while grumbling something about his hyung being a show-off.

“That was really impressive, are you actually a professional player?” Hongjoong complimented him.

“No, no,” Seonghwa strongly denied with big gestures, “It’s just a hobby I share with my dad.”

“My father taught me to play the piano,” Hongjoong said.

“That’s cool, are you a music major?” 

“Yep, I started college this year.”

“Really? But you are older than Mingi, right?” Seonghwa was confused as his math did not add up.

“Yes, one year.”

“Then we are the same age! When were you born?” Seonghwa wanted to know.

“Early November,” Hongjoong replied.

A big grin formed on Seonghwa’s face. “I’m older than you, then. I was born in April.”

“Oh…, I see.”

“Why did you just start college?” Seonghwa leaned on his stick, and Hongjoong almost trembled at the sight. That was the sexiest thing he had ever witnessed. Seonghwa naturally held his weight with the help of the cue, making Hongjoong discover an unexpected new turn on: billiards. 

“Uhm…, I was in a music school after I finished high school,” Hongjoong managed to answer. 

“Hongjoong hyung, your turn,” Wooyoung comfortably called him. 

Thankful for the distraction, he approached the table. 

“You’ve got two shots,” San told him, “I missed my last one.”

“I see,” Hongjoong still did not fully get the rules, but if they worked on his favour, who was he to question them?

He studied the table just as Seonghwa had previously done. Although he did not know what he should be looking for. Seonghwa, seeing him confusedly stare at the balls, simply placed a finger on the board.

“Aim here,” he said.

Gulping down, and without taking his eyes off Seonghwa’s index finger, Hongjoong lowered himself to the height of the table. He placed his left hand as Seonghwa had previously instructed him and put the stick in between his index and his thumb. He was right, the stick slid better that way. While trying to adjust the strength of his arm and the white ball, he accidentally hit it. Luckily, he did hit one of the plain balls, even if just slightly.

“Oh no,” Hongjoong was flustered at his mistake.

“It’s okay,” Seonghwa assured him, “It happens to the best of us. You have another shot, remember?”

“Ah, right,” Hongjoong positioned himself once again, aiming at the white ball.

“Wait,” Seonghwa stopped him.

And then he was leaning over him, guiding his shot with his skilled hands. 

“You should do it more like this,” Seonghwa’s breath softly caressed Hongjoong’s ear.

He could feel himself blushing from being so close to the guy. Seonghwa touched his lower back, helping him with his posture, and sending shivers all over his body. Hongjoong felt hot, fire engulfing him whenever a part of Seonghwa’s body touched him. They were so close, that his attention uncontrollably diverted from the billiards’ balls to a way different set of ones. He felt the urge to be pinned down to the pool table. 

“Can you see the shot?” Seonghwa asked, separating from him, and leaving him in emotional distress.

“I think so,” Hongjoong’s voice was shaky, and he wished Seonghwa would not notice it.

“Go for it, then.”

Hongjoong breathed in and aimed at the white ball with enough strength to send it in the direction Seonghwa had pointed out for him. It hit one of the plain balls, making it go straight down the hole.

“You did it!” Seonghwa cheered. 

“Thanks to your teaching,” Hongjoong pointed.

“He’s always very attentive of his pupils,” Wooyoung winked at Hongjoong, causing him to blush even more, the heat going up to the very end of his ears.

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Hongjoong announced.

“You still got another shot,” Seonghwa reminded him.

Hongjoong handed his stick to Seonghwa with more strength than he wanted, almost shoving it onto him. “You take it.”

Then he rushed to the toilet, hoping that none could notice his erection. Once inside the bathroom, he got into one of the stalls and sat down on the lid. He breathed in and breathed out, trying to calm himself down. 

God, had a sport always be meant to be so sexy? If he knew, he would have tried his best more often in physical education.  _ Jeez _ . 

After a couple minutes, he had managed to collect himself, and after deciding he needed to refresh himself by wetting his face with some cold water, he exited the stall. It would help him deal with his drunkenness as well as with his horniness. He had come to support Mingi, for God’s sake. What was he thinking about?

As he lifted his face from the sink, the answer to that question was staring right back at him. Seonghwa was behind him.

“You scared me,” Hongjoong’s voice came out more high pitched than he wished.

“Sorry, I just came to check on you,” he said.

“I-I’m okay, no need to worry.”

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Seonghwa apologized, “I got a little bit ahead of myself.”

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable,” Hongjoong straightforwardly informed him.

Seonghwa carefully took a step forward towards Hongjoong. He gulped down. His throat was as dry as the Sahara desert, and part of him wished Seonghwa could fix that. The other part of him was already thinking about other body parts that could use some fixing as well. And Seonghwa looked like he could be fit for the task.

The blonde took another step forward. Hongjoong’s blood boiled with anticipation as Seonghwa approached him. “That’s… good to know.”

Hongjoong tried to hold Seonghwa’s stare, but when the guy was literally over him, he had to look away. However, Seonghwa delicately grabbed his chin, and forced him to look at him. His dark eyes instantly captivated Hongjoong, and he felt air catching up on his lungs. Seonghwa leaned in, and just before their lips collapsed, he stopped millimeters away from them.

“If you don’t want me to kiss you, now is your chance to voice it,” his voice was low when he spoke, and Hongjoong felt his knees were about to give in. 

A flash thought struck Hongjoong for a second, but he buried it a second later. He had remembered he had a soulmate. Prancing around this world. Somewhere. But Seonghwa was there.

Just. 

Right. 

In. 

Front. 

Of.

Him. 

If God had forgiven humankind for their sins, he was sure his soulmate could forgive a little fling. And besides, they did not have to know. Hongjoong felt for a second what he guessed Eve must have felt back in the Garden of Eden, just before she gave in and bit the apple: a desire so strong it could tear down Heaven. 

As Seonghwa classed their lips together, he set him on fire. 

Burning with the flames of all of Dante’s nine infernos. 


	5. Deep kisses, sex and guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new found passion awakens within Hongjoong and Seonghwa. Failing not to succumb to lust, they let themselves lose all sight of their soulmates, which could lead to feelings of regret and guilt. (But not too much because these bitches horny)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo my dudes it is SUNDAY once again YAY! And that means I am BACK with another chapter, only one this week as well (please forgive me, it's been a hectic week, but i promise that from next week we'll get back to the original schedule of two chapters per week) Can't believe we are already halfway through this story!! How you all liking it so far?? Please leave your thoughts and opinions on the comments down below, they are always very welcomed!! 
> 
> NOW without further ado, I'll let you enjoy this very horny chapter, toodles xoxo

Seonghwa felt like he was suffocating while he pulled Hongjoong closer by the waist inside the tiny bathroom stall. He did not even know how they had ended in that position, but the only thing he could think about while making out with the other on the toilet was how he was dying to bring Hongjoong home. The fucker knew damn well what he was doing, pressing his hips against Seonghwa’s, and, dear God, was it working. Seonghwa moved from Hongjoong’s lips to his neck, making the other gasp while he ran his tongue through it. Seonghwa chuckled softly. Two could play the teasing game, and he was not going to lose. However, Hongjoong must have been thinking the same as he furiously clashed their lips together again, placing his hands on Seonghwa’s cheeks, making him unable to move, and bit on his lower lip. Seonghwa took a deep breath… If he was not horny enough before, he definitely was now. He could feel his member throbbing, dying to be played with. But he was not so crazy to do such things in a random bar, with his friends waiting for them outside at the table. Seonghwa tried his best to separate from Hongjoong for a second and breathed some fresh air.

“Maybe we…,” Seonghwa was panting, “Maybe we should get out of here… Go… somewhere else…”

Seonghwa could not tell if Hongjoong was blushing or if his face had been red the whole time. He was a wreck, his dark bangs sticking to his forehead because of how much he was sweating, and his lips were plump and red because of all the kissing. Seonghwa felt the urge to run his finger through Hongjoong’s hair to push it back so that his bangs would not get in his way of contemplating the other’s face. He had to admit he had landed himself a good one. The guy was cute. He was kind of short, but Seonghwa did not mind at all. Even more, he appreciated it. Hongjoong was small enough not to make his thighs burn from the effort of having him sitting on his lap for... How long now? Five minutes? Ten? He had no idea of how long they had been there. He wished Wooyoung and San were too busy making friends to mind their own business and overlook his disappearance. Along with Hongjoong’s. 

“Yes, they’ll probably be wondering where we are,” Hongjoong agreed.

“You can go first, so that it is not so obvious,” Seonghwa suggested.

“We’ve been gone for at least fifteen minutes,” Hongjoong chuckled, “I think it’s pretty obvious…”

Seonghwa had lost all concept of time the second he had kissed Hongjoong. When he arrived at the bathroom to check on him after he had run away, he truly had the intention of apologizing for being too forward, as he thought Hongjoong had been troubled by his advances. But he was not. And the temptation had been too much for him. He was probably a little drunk from all the soju, otherwise he would not have taken that chance, even if, truth be told, the guy had peaked his interest ever since he cheerfully talked to him. With that and the billiards, where Hongjoong did not seem to mind Seonghwa’s closeness, he had had it. Truthfully, there was something utterly sensual about teaching someone how to play pool. Seonghwa wished he had exploited his skills before. He could have had much more fun. 

As he leaned over Hongjoong on the pool table, obviously flirting with him, all thoughts about his soulmate had been buried somewhere deep inside his mind. Seonghwa pushed them away for a second time that night, all his attention on some other thoughts that revolved all around Hongjoong and the things he wanted to do with him tonight.

“Wanna come over?” Seonghwa ventured, “To my house.”

Hongjoong seemed a little taken aback by the suggestion. Seonghwa did not want to push him, but he wished the other would agree to it. That Hongjoong would want him as much as he did. Seonghwa thought that if the other had not rejected him when he first kissed him, he would not reject him now. But, of course, anything could be passing through Hongjoong’s mind as he considered the offer. As a response, Hongjoong leaned in for another kiss, this time softer, on the lips, and then proceeded to leave a trace of tiny kisses down Seonghwa’s chin and neck. He almost forgot how to breathe for the brief seconds it lasted. Then Hongjoong buried his face on his neck and let out a breath that sent shivers down Seonghwa’s spine. Seonghwa placed his hands on the other’s back and softly caressed it. 

“I can imagine what you plan on doing when we arrive to your house,” Hongjoong spoke against Seonghwa’s skin, the reverberations tickling him, “But I don’t know if I’ll be able to go all the way.”

“That’s okay, we can just do what you are comfortable with,” Seonghwa quickly assured him. 

Hongjoong separated and gazed into Seonghwa’s eyes. His stare was studying Seonghwa’s face carefully.

“I’m a virgin, you know…,” Hongjoong blushed to the tip of his pointy ears.

Seonghwa was a little shocked by the confession. He would have never thought that someone that daring and sensual, would have never had sex. Seonghwa felt his mind getting fuzzy thinking about the power someone like Hongjoong would have with a little more experience.

“I don’t like that word,” Seonghwa said, “It implies you are losing something.”

Hongjoong shrugged. “Don’t expect me to be smart right now, pretty boy. I have no idea of what the hell I am doing.”

“Are you drunk?”

“No, just very…,” Hongjoong’s voice became a low whisper that turned him on to a point he did not know he could reach, “very horny.”

He went in for another kiss. Seonghwa could feel his tongue eagerly pressing against his. He grabbed Hongjoong by the nape of his neck and pulled him closer while the other skillfully moved his hips up and down Seonghwa’s crotch. Seonghwa did not know for how long he could endure all the desire Hongjoong was awakening within him. He was ready to beg. To literally get on his knees and beg for the other to come home with him. 

“Please, come over,” Seonghwa tried his best to gather whatever he felt was left of his pride.

“Take me, then.”

Hongjoong placed another gentle kiss before finally getting up from Seonghwa’s lap. He could not think straight and his whole body was numb. Seonghwa wanted to embrace Hongjoong for a little longer, and his wish had been fulfilled. 

“I’ll get going,” Hongjoong informed him before opening the bathroom stall’s door.

Then he looked down to Seonghwa’s crotch and chuckled.

“Maybe you should relax a little before coming out,” he joked.

Seonghwa was about to reply to him, but the tiny demon ran away. He looked up to the ceiling and pushed his hair back while throwing a side smile up.

“Huh…”, he snorted. 

Hongjoong was trying the wrong bitch. 

After what he thought was an adequate couple of minutes, he went out of the stall, and approached the sink to wash his face. He needed the cold water to relax a little, but not too much. The Seonghwa in the mirror was a mess, so he tried to fix it by running his fingers through his hair to comb it back to how it looked before the making out session with Hongjoong. When he thought it looked good enough, he took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. The noise at the bar brought him back to reality. He scanned the space, looking for his friends, whom he found quickly as they had not moved an inch from the table they were sitting at. Wooyoung looked at him up and down with a smirk, probably thinking about a hundred scenarios of what had taken him so long to get out the bathroom. 

“Hyung, where were you?” he asked, faking innocence.

“I was taking a huge dump,” Seonghwa replied with his best poker face.

The phrase made Yeosang spill the beer he was drinking through his nostrils, stealing everyone’s attention. Seonghwa smiled, proud of himself. Yeosang would always laugh when he said such things with a straight face, creating the perfect distraction for him. Wooyoung, San and Mingi quickly focused on Yeosang who was complaining about how the liquid had burned his nose.

“Actually,” Seonghwa continued, “My stomach hurts, so I’m going to go home. Should I give someone a ride?”

He threw the question in general, hoping that Hongjoong would take the hint and everyone else would want to stay. It was a dangerous bet, but it thrilled Seonghwa.

Hongjoong hawked. “I have to work tomorrow, so if you take me home that would be great.” 

“But I thought you did not work on Sundays, hyung?” Yunho’s voice showed his confusion.

“Yes, I do. Sometimes,” Hongjoong’s voice was almost screaming at Yunho to take a hint. 

“Okay, just make sure Mr. Kim pays you extra,” Yunho smiled, clueless.

“Don’t worry!” Hongjoong assured him and then turned to Seonghwa, “Shall we go?”

“Yes.”

Seonghwa quickly walked towards the bar’s door, making sure Hongjoong was following him. He could hear San’s laugh from behind.

“You two are not as smooth as you think you are,” he shouted from the table.

“Have fun!” Wooyoung chuckled.

Seonghwa fastened his pace and held the door open for a very much blushing Hongjoong. He glared at Wooyoung and San, who were sending them flying kisses from their seats. He swore he was going to kill them someday. But he smiled as he closed the door behind him. 

“I have parked nearby,” he told Hongjoong.

“It’s a little cold tonight, so let’s rush to your house,” he said.

“You said it, not me,” Seonghwa chuckled.

♫

Hongjoong took his shoes off as he entered Seonghwa’s apartment. What surprised him the most as he scanned the living room was how clean everything was. In Hongjoong’s shared apartment, even if they tidied up, somehow they managed to get it dirty five minutes later. 

“You want some water?” Seonghwa offered.

“Yes, please,” Hongjoong nodded. 

The kitchen smoothly connected with the living room, and Hongjoong took a seat by the island counter. He wondered how a university student could afford to have an open concept kitchen, unless…

“Are you a silverspoon?” Hongjoong blurted.

Seonghwa, his back turned on Hongjoong, flinched as he filled a glass with water.

“My family owns a company,” Seonghwa handed him the glass with an awkward face.

Hongjoong realized that what he had said might have come across as an attack towards him. “Don’t get me wrong! It’s great your family can support you financially. You don’t get to choose where you are born, silverspoon or not.”

Seonghwa visibly relaxed. “It’s not that important of a company anyway. My father does make some money, and gives me allowance so that I can completely focus on my studies…,” but he panicked once again, “ I’m not trying to brag or anything!”

He studied Hongjoong’s reaction, but the guy just chuckled. ”I didn’t come here to judge you, you know?”

“Then, what did you come here for?” Seonghwa lowered his tone, and the atmosphere around them completely shifted. The air became thick as he stepped towards Hongjoong and lifted his chin, making it difficult for him to breathe. Hongjoong stared into Seonghwa’s dragon eyes, and gulped down. The blonde had the ability of easily igniting a fire within him, and it was almost impossible for him to put it down. 

“I came to drink some water,” he joked nervously.

“Did you?” Seonghwa caressed Hongjoong’s lips with his thumb, sending shivers down his spine.

He wanted Seonghwa to kiss him and put an end to his longing already. Luckily, Seonghwa did not make him wait for long. As he kissed Hongjoong, Seonghwa’s hand travelled from his chin to his neck, making him feel a rush of adrenaline as he pressed his fingers against his skin. Hongjoong shyly moved his hands, trying to grasp Seonghwa’s body. He finally landed them on his hips and pulled him closer. The kiss became more intense, and Hongjoong felt himself getting dizzy from how horny he was. 

Seonghwa slightly separated from him, but Hongjoong would not let him go and sucked on his lower lip. 

“Let me show you to my bedroom,” he mumbled before grabbing Hongjoong by the legs and taking him in his arms.

Hongjoong held onto Seonghwa’s shoulders. “Wow, do you lift?”

“Sometimes,” Seonghwa chuckled as he struggled to open his bedroom door.

“You tried to impress me, but look at you, unable to unlock the door,” Hongjoong cooed as he ran his fingers through Seonghwa’s hair. He clicked his tongue and let Hongjoong down to open the door. 

Seonghwa gracefully bowed as he invited him in. “After you.”

Hongjoong entered the room and looked around him. As the living room and kitchen, it was spotless. He almost felt bad for intruding. Almost. Then he sat down on the bed, and stared at Seonghwa, waiting for him to make the next step. The blonde sat down on Hongjoong’s lap and pushed his head back to continue kissing him.

He melted into the kiss, taking in as much as he could from Seonghwa. He caressed the boy’s lower back, lifting his shirt and touching his skin that felt hot to the touch. He could feel Seonghwa trembling on top of him as he softly ran his fingers all over his back under his shirt. However, the trembling turned into brushing up and down Hongjoong’s crotch, causing him to slowly lose his mind. Seonghwa pushed him down on the bed and continued kissing him, Hongjoong’s hands already claws on his waist. Then he made his way from Hongjoong’s lips to his neck and bit down, making him moan. 

“I’m hot,” Seonghwa announced and fought to remove his turtleneck. Hongjoong helped him with shaky hands as he revealed a softly sculpted six pack. 

Hongjoong admired him and ran his hands up and down Seonghwa’s body, letting a low  _ wow _ escape his mouth. He then grabbed the blonde by the neck and lowered his face so that he could kiss him once again. Seonghwa’s lips were already plump and red from all the kissing, but they were ever so tempting as they clashed with Hongjoong’s. As his tongues intertwined with each other, Seonghwa’s long fingers fought to undo the button of Hongjoong’s pants. When he managed to get a grip of Hongjoong’s member, he separated to look Hongjoong right into his eyes. His stare piercing through him. 

“Can I?” he asked.

Hongjoong could not want him more than he did already, so he furiously nodded, allowing Seonghwa to do whatever he wanted to do with him. 

“Say it,” Seonghwa’s voice gave him goosebumps. Hongjoong gulped down as he contemplated the image before him: a shirtless Seonghwa sitting on his lap, his dick as hard as his as he grabbed it, asking him for permission to play with it, demanding him to verbalize his desires. God, he trembled from the excitement.

“Yes,” Hongjoong nodded once again, “Yes, please.”

Seonghwa smirked from his dominant position and signaled him to reposition himself on the bed. Hongjoong did just that, placing a pillow under his head and watched as Seonghwa removed his pants and underwear before lowering his head and putting his mouth around his member, taking it all in. 

Hongjoong covered his face with his arms, his toes curling from the pleasure. 

“Holy shit,” he moaned.

Seonghwa continued to blow him mercilessly, and Hongjoong dared to take a peek only to meet with Seonghwa’s eyes that carefully watched him, making him shiver. Hongjoong was not going to last long, not when Seonghwa was running his tongue up and down his dick, teasing him and making his member twitch. When Seonghwa put his dick inside his mouth once again, Hongjoong threw his head back, letting himself enjoy the many sensations that were running throughout his whole body. Without thinking much about it, he grabbed Seonghwa’s head and pushed him down carefully. He wanted more. 

“You can pull my hair if you are into that,” Seonghwa spoke against his skin.

“You are the hottest man alive,” Hongjoong’s mouth felt dry, missing Seonghwa’s lips. 

As if he knew how badly Hongjoong wanted to kiss him, he interrupted his sucking and approached Hongjoong’s mouth. “That’s a very bold statement to make,” he teased him, still grabbing his dick with his hand, running it up and down. Hongjoong was at his limit. He felt himself going over the edge.

“I’m going to come,” Hongjoong tone was desperate when he informed Seonghwa. 

“Yes, please. Do that for me, baby,” Seonghwa was the one to pull Hongjoong’s hair now.

Hongjoong was gone the second the pet name exited Seonghwa’s mouth. He trembled under Seonghwa as he came. “Good boy,” the blonde cooed and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Hongjoong was breathing heavily, his eyes fixated on Seonghwa, that smiled softly at him. 

“You got yourself all dirty,” Seonghwa pointed at his belly, which was covered in cum. Hongjoong felt a little embarrased, having dirtied himself.

“That was amazing,” his voice was shaky when he spoke, still feeling the after effects of the intense orgasm.

“Glad to hear that,” Seonghwa’s smile grew wider, “Do you want to reciprocate?” he lifted an eyebrow.

Hongjoong felt himself blush. “I’ve never done it.”

“Just do it like you would do it to yourself,” Seonghwa shrugged.

Hongjoong fidgeted, many thoughts running through his mind. He was not sure about doing what Seonghwa wanted him to do. And Seonghwa might have read right through him, because he softly caressed his hair and spoke.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he assured him, “You don’t owe me anything just because I blew you. Sorry if I made it sound like you do.”

“I’m just not very sure about it,” Hongjoong explained.

“It’s okay, I respect that,” Seonghwa nodded. “Want to take a shower before bed?”

Hongjoong was confused. “Am I sleeping here tonight?”

“I would prefer not driving you home this late at night,” Seonghwa sighed, “But if you don’t want to stay over, I totally understand.”

“No, it’s okay,” Hongjoong rushed to assure him, “I can sleep on the sofa.”

Seonghwa furrowed his eyebrows, making him look like a grumpy cat. Hongjoong found it cute. “You are not sleeping on the sofa.”

“I don’t want to bother you,” Hongjoong insisted.

“I  _ literally _ just blew you, you are not bothering me,” Seonghwa poked Hongjoong’s cheek with his index finger, “You’ll sleep on the bed.”

“Then you sleep on the bed as well,” Hongjoong frowned.

Seonghwa’s face showed how surprised he was by the suggestion.

“What? You can blow me but you draw the line at cuddling?” Hongjoong made fun of him.

“Cudd-cuddling?” Seonghwa was visibly flustered by the concept.

“We don’t actually have to cuddle,” Hongjoong explained, “I’m actually not very fond of skinship, so I would prefer you don’t.”

“Okay, then,” Seonghwa let out a relieved sigh, “Now go take a shower.”

“Lend me a towel and some pajamas,” Hongjoong asked.

“I’ll look for some spare ones while you clean yourself,” Seonghwa patted him on the head and stood up from the bed. 

“Seonghwa,” Hongjoong called out his name, making him turn around, “Thank you.”

Seonghwa smiled softly at him while handing him some tissues. “No problem.”

After they both had showered, when Hongjoong was all warm and wearing Seonghwa’s clean spare pajamas, he got in bed beside him. 

“Good night,” he said with a big yawn.

“Good night,” Seonghwa turned off the light. 

In a matter of seconds, they were both soundly asleep.

♫

The next morning, Hongjoong woke up entangled in Seonghwa’s arms. He stared into the guy’s relaxed face, resisting the urge to push a lock of his blonde hair away. Hongjoong turned in bed, looking for his phone to check the time. It was almost 11 A.M.  _ Fuck _ . He needed to go back home to work on an assignment. He looked back to Seonghwa, who was still peacefully asleep. Hongjoong did not want to wake him up, but he also did not want to leave without telling him anything. He nibbled on his lower lip, debating about what to do before Seonghwa’s raspy morning voice surprised him.

“What time is it?” he asked.

“Almost 11 A.M…,” Hongjoong informed him.

Seonghwa groaned and laid on his back while rubbing his eyes. Then he turned his face and stared at Hongjoong. 

“You want breakfast before you go? I can prepare some rice…”

“No, no, no,” Hongjoong shook his head, “There’s no need, I’m actually in a rush. I have things to do.”

“Oh, I see,” Seonghwa nodded in understanding.

“Sorry to wake you up,” Hongjoong apologized.

“No, I actually should have woken up a couple hours ago,” Seonghwa pushed his hair back, still half asleep.

“Then, I’ll let you to it,” Hongjoong stretched his arms and got out the bed, trying to find his clothes that Seonghwa had neatly folded for him the night before. 

“Should I drive you home?” Seonghwa offered.

“No, I don’t want to trouble you anymore,” Hongjoong put on his jeans.

“It’s no trouble,” Seonghwa assured him.

Hongjoong locked eyes with him, and for some reason, he felt awkward. No, not for  _ some _ reason. He knew exactly why. He just did not want to think about it. Or at least, not right now. Hongjoong would allow the guilt to take over him when he arrived home. 

“It’s okay, really,” Hongjoong repeated.

For now, he only wanted to kiss Seonghwa a little more before he went back. However, he did not know how to start it. Not the morning after. Not when he was not drunk. He finished putting back his clothes on and grabbed his belongings before exiting the bedroom. Seonghwa accompanied him to the door in silence. It was obvious neither of them knew how to talk to the other. 

As Hongjoong put on his shoes at the entrance, Seonghwa fidgeted, trying to find the words, or, most likely, the courage to speak up. However, Hongjoong was faster this time. 

“Thank you for having me,” he hoped he would not make it even more awkward between them.

“It was… a pleasure,” Seonghwa was visibly uncomfortable with the situation.

“Hmmm…,” Hongjoong’s brain was working as fast as possible, looking for a way to end their meeting in a good way, “I’ll see you around, I guess.”

Seonghwa’s toes were apparently the most interesting thing on earth, because he would not look away from them. Hongjoong inhaled, ready to bid him the last farewell.

“Goodbye,” he turned around, but felt a pressure on his arm. 

Seonghwa forced him to look at him one last time before he went back home, and kissed him right on the lips. Hongjoong felt how Seonghwa slipped something inside his pocket before separating from him. The kiss had left Hongjoong wishing for more, but also speechless, so he could not ask for another. 

“Call me,” Seonghwa pointed to Hongjoong’s jeans. 

As he reached towards whatever Seonghwa had slipped inside his pocket, Seonghwa closed his apartment door, leaving a very confused Hongjoong outside looking at the most precious piece of paper in the world as it contained Seonghwa’s phone number.

Swiftly like that, he had placed the whole weight and responsibility on Hongjoong’s shoulders. He was clearly telling him that, if he wanted more, he should be the one to take the next step. Hongjoong chuckled softly while staring at the paper to then put it back in his pocket. He definitely had a lot to think about. 

♫

“Look who dared to finally show up,” Yunho crossed his arms in front of this broad chest while stomping one of his feet when Hongjoong finally arrived home. He looked just like a mother who was about to give him the worst spanking of his life. 

“Morning,” Hongjoong managed to greet him.

“You abandoned me,” Yunho accused him.

“Yunho, I…,” Hongjoong tried to excuse himself.

Yunho threw his hands on the air. “No, no, you betrayed me. For dick.”

“Please, understand me,” Hongjoong pleaded, “You saw him! Can you deny he was extremely attractive?”

“Hyung, I thought we were bros before hoes,” Yunho shook his head, disappointed.

“And we are, but, who could have resisted that, Yunho?” Hongjoong insisted, “He  _ whispered  _ in my _ ear _ .”

“But who has prepared breakfast for you countless times?” Yunho pressed.

Hongjoong raised his arms, defeated. “You are absolutely right.”

Right that moment, Mingi came walking down the corridor, still wearing his pajamas and rubbing his eyes, his red hair a mess. 

“I heard Hongjoong hyung’s voice,” Mingi’s voice was thick after waking up.

“Because the traitor came back,” Yunho pointed at him. 

Hongjoong pouted. “Will you ever forgive me?”

“If you wash the dishes, I will consider it,” Yunho signaled to the sink behind him, which was clustered with bowls, pans and chopsticks.

“I told you he is a manipulative little bitch,” Mingi dropped himself dead on the sofa.

“If you wanted me to do the dishes you could have just told me,” Hongjoong sighed and rolled up his sleeves.

Yunho smirked. “It’s funnier if I do it this way.”

“Everyone thinks you are an angel, but you are literally the devil in disguise,” Mingi mumbled. 

“And you are an angel?” Yunho snorted and took a seat on top of Mingi’s ass, making him complain.

“No, I am a wolf in sheep’s clothing, we are different,” Mingi fought to free himself, but Yunho was bigger than him and had the upper hand, so he ended up giving up.

“How are we any different?” 

“The connotations are different,” Mingi bullshited, “You are evil, I am sly.”

“I’m not evil!” Yunho scoffed.

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

The two of them continued their bickering for a while until Hongjoong finally stopped them by splashing some water on them with his wet hands, causing Mingi to hiss and sit up.

“So, at least tell us, hyung, how was yesterday?” Mingi raised an eyebrow.

“Fine, I guess,” Hongjoong shrugged and continued washing.

“Only fine?” Yunho insisted.

“It was fantastic, amazing, brilliant, magnificent,” Hongjoong said.

Mingi smirked. “That’s more like it.”

“And, how do you feel about it?” Yunho had a clear intention with that question.

Hongjoong sighed. Truth be told, he had thought about it on the way back home. The quietness of the bus had provided him with some mental space. And now, he felt guilty.

“I feel like I have betrayed my soulmate,” Hongjoong confessed.

Yunho stood up and approached the older one. “It’s okay, hyung. It’s your life. They don’t have to know.”

“That’s right, you still don’t even know them,” Mingi nodded.

“Yes, but, for some reason, I feel like the worst person in the world.”

“You are not,” Yunho assured him.

“I just tried to think if, like, I would like my soulmate to sleep around with people like I did yesterday,” Hongjoong’s tone was sulky when he spoke, “And the answer was no.”

Hongjoong felt blue, speaking his mind, asking for comfort from his friends when he had been the one that got himself in that mess in the first place. It was fun, being with Seonghwa, while it lasted, but now, regret was hitting him in waves. Constantly and rhythmically. He felt a lump on his neck, as if he was, somehow, suffocating from the anxiousness that was taking over him. He really should not have agreed to going to Seonghwa’s apartment, nor even kissed him. 

On a fit of something in between rage and hopelessness, he pulled out the paper in which Seonghwa’s phone number was written with the intention of tearing it to pieces. But he found himself unable to do that. Yesterday with Seonghwa… kissing him felt nice. And he could not even deny himself he was dying to do it again. Dial his number, show up at his place and kiss him dumb. 

Yunho caressed Hongjoong’s back, trying to comfort him. “You had a great time, right?”

Hongjoong nodded, still staring at the numbered piece of paper. 

“Then, I do not think you should regret it.”

“Hyung, Yunho knows better than you about my dating history,” Mingi intervened, “Let me tell you… It’s long, and it’s not pretty.”

“Have you told Yeosang about it?” Hongjoong posed.

“Not really,” Mingi shrugged, “My point is that you can sleep with whoever you want to, because your ‘body count’ not being zero doesn’t make you a bad soulmate.”

“People sleep around all the time!” Yunho reinforced Mingi’s point. 

“You don’t,” Hongjoong said half jokingly.

“Hyung, I’m literally asexual. That’s like… the whole point,” Yunho chuckled. 

“It’s just… the concept of your soulmate being your first has always been so appealing to me,” Hongjoong sighed, “But then  _ horny me _ just went and made out with the literal first person that has ever showed some kind of interest in me.”

“Wow, hyung,” Yunho snorted, “What a romantic.”

“I have always believed that, for a soulmate, what matters is that they are the last,” Mingi spoke softly, “Your last thought before you go to bed, your last love, your last kiss…”

“You gotta get EXP, hyung!” Yunho beamed, “Gotta build the mana.”

“The gamer boy jumped out,” Mingi joked, then looked back at Hongjoong, “Are you getting what I’m trying to say here?”

“Yes,” Hongjoong pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I understand you have many thoughts running around in your head,” Mingi added, “But don’t let this one be one of them. It’s your life, hyung! Live it to the fullest, get that dick. Your soulmate, if you tell them, shouldn’t judge you.”

“After all, those experiences are also part of who you are, and if your soulmate is going to love you, they should love you whole,” Yunho pointed.

“And we are, of course, talking on the assumption you are going to end up being romantically involved with your soulmate,” Mingi lifted his index finger. 

Yunho agreed. “That’s right. You could just be the best of friends.”

“I hope my soulmate is a lovely lesbian lady, then,” Hongjoong’s chuckling turned into a soft smile, “Thank you, guys.” 

“Anytime,” Mingi laid down once again, putting an end to the conversation.

“I should take a shower now,” Hongjoong announced while stretching himself.

The conversation had definitely helped him lift up his mood. He headed to his room and grabbed his stuff and some comfy clothes to change into. As he entered the bathroom, he set his music on shuffle and the first song that came out, almost killed him from the irony:  _ Better Than Sex _ by The Midnight Beast. Without giving it a second thought, he sent it to his soulmate as the recommendation of the day. Well, was not university all about experimenting and doing some crazy things? Part of Hongjoong felt like he was betraying everything he had always believed in. But another part of him could only think about the way Seonghwa’s lip grazed his skin, making him tremble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please NEVER make out on bathroom stalls. No matter how horny you are. It is UNSANITARY!! Wash your hands, wear your mask and social distance. Stay safe cuties.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! If you want more insights about this AU you can check it on my twitter (@jeonghxbit), as I have uploaded a thread with little notes and details about this story here: https://twitter.com/jeonghxbit/status/1309953062493196288?s=20 . You could also check the playlists I have created for Hongjoong (https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5DJ52HTTL000ymVIpmLAWo?si=wEZfONDyQM6cwOoRiuGwTQ) and Seonghwa (https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3X3qjTAwVuGGcjDnSMmQ2C?si=VC2whZNdSjiRVQv-Y7hHTg), which may give you some clues about the way this story is heading… hehehe. That said, I would appreciate it if you left kudos and commented (you could also come and scream at me on my DM’s) what you liked about this story, it always lifts my mood and motivates me to keep on writing and publishing. Thank you for picking up this story!  
> Till we meet again, xoxo.


End file.
